De campamento
by crappycorn-87
Summary: Después de la batalla de las 12 casas la Diosa Athena decide que como sus caballeros de oro parecen estar muy desunidos los enviará a convivir juntos, pensando en las próximas batallas que tendrán que luchar, así que les ordena irse de campamento para fomentar su unión, lo que ella no tenia en mente era lo que este inocente mandato desencadenaría [ShakaxMu] [Shonen-ai]
1. Mu de Aries

Notas de autora:

Hola a todos! este es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya. Como el 99% de los fics es Yaoi xD [Mu x Shaka] (o Shamu, el cual me causa mas gracia) y sera la única pareja porque esta situado después de la batalla de las 12 casas y antes de Asgard, donde varios dorados están muertos y los bronces andan básicamente en las mismas.

De antemano me disculpo si alguna cosa no es correcta pues soy nueva en el fandom y mire todo hecho bolas, primero vi Hades luego el torneo galáctico y las 12 casas y de ahí me brinque a SoG y lost canvas y a penas estoy viendo Asgard D:!

finalmente quiero agradecerles de antemano sus reviews, si hay algo que esta mal por favor no duden en decírmelo (cortesmente de preferencia) para corregirlo n_n

Bueno, enjoy!

...

INTRO

Llegue con muchas esperanzas, ideas y metas que cumplir a este lugar, tenia idealizado como sería mi recorrido y soñaba con verme vestido en esa brillante armadura por vez primera, cada día de duro entrenamiento valdría la pena al ser el orgulloso portador de la armadura de Aries.

En verdad no sabía mucho de mi pasado, ni nadie a ciencia cierta conocía mi origen, fui adoptado cuando llegó a oídos del Patriarca Shion que en un orfanatorio del Tíbet había un "niño demonio" porque al ser molestado o presionado pasaban cosas "maléficas" a su alrededor. Claro que para ellos el que explotaran las cosas o salieran volando sin razón no podía tener una explicación más lógica, cuando en realidad era mi psicoquinesis que a esa tierna edad no sabía dominar.

Cuando el patriarca decidió tomarme como su discípulo entendí que no debía detenerme a pensar en ello y ver hacia delante, el me ayudo a comprender que no era un demonio sino un digno representante de una raza que parecía haberse esfumado sin dejar rastro.

Desde niño fui de pocas palabras, realmente no encontraba caso en emplearlas a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, prefería que mis acciones determinaran quien era yo, las palabras finalmente podría tragármelas cualquier día.

Y así siendo aun muy pequeño, a los 4 años para ser exacto, empezó mi entrenamiento como candidato a ser santo de Aries. El patriarca Shion, quien era gentil pero estricto en sus enseñanzas, se encargó absolutamente de todos mis asuntos, desde mostrarme como controlar mi cosmos hasta formar mi carácter y valores, al grado que lo llegue a considerar un padre. Es lamentable que jamás tenga oportunidad de devolverle lo mucho que hizo por mí…

Ahora, a mis veinte años, yo también cuento con un aprendiz. El es muy diferente a mí, y podría decirse que de pronto nuestro carácter choca mucho, sin embargo, lo quiero y agradezco a los Dioses tenerlo junto a mí…aunque pareciera que él no está muy complacido pues siempre se está escapando.

Yo a su edad ya era el santo de Aries…en fin, todo a su debido tiempo….

...

Ese día, el cielo parecía inusualmente nublado, había una quietud casi alarmante. Salí de mi templo más por curiosidad que por necesidad y pude sentir una suave brisa con olor a lluvia, anunciando que se avecinaba una tormenta. Sonreí ligeramente, en la cálida Grecia las tormentas eran realmente apreciadas, aunque algunos pudieran considerarlas un mal augurio.

Ese no era mi caso, yo estaba dispuesto a disfrutar esta calma, que para un santo de Atena parecía ser efímera.

Estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto sentí un cosmos familiar aproximándose a la casa de Aries, a ese cosmos se sumaron varios más, lo cual me indicó que mis colegas llegarían pronto a mi templo.

Les recibí con una ligera sonrisa, delante de mí estaba Aldebarán de Tauro, portando su armadura de oro, no se lo he dicho, pero siendo yo un perfeccionista y el mí gran amigo, me molesta mucho que aun tenga ese cuerno roto. Siento que mi vista se desvía inevitablemente a él, espero no lo note...

Junto a él se encuentra el siempre desenfadado Milo, a diferencia del primero el no lleva su armadura y me sonríe en señal de saludo. Lo noto ligeramente más delgado, supongo que superar la muerte de Camus le está llevando más tiempo del pensado…

También para mi sorpresa Shaka, quien rara vez sale del templo de Virgo, ha bajado a Aries. Esto de cierto modo comienza a darme mala espina…

Finalmente llega el caballero de Leo, puedo notar en su mirada la paz que le ha traído el saber que su hermano no era un traidor, sino todo lo contrario, hoy en día después de que la verdad salió a la luz no solo su honra sino su alma se han limpiado.

-¿Qué los trae aquí el día de hoy, caballeros de Atena?-les pregunto, tratando de que mi voz suene lo más suave posible, no quiero que piensen que no son bienvenidos a mi templo.

-Hemos sido citados aquí por nuestra Diosa-contestó Aioria-No hemos sido informados aun de sus intenciones, ni de porque tenía que ser la reunión en la primera casa, pero vemos que tampoco te informo a ti Mu.

-Es curioso, nuestra Diosa nos convoca en tu casa pero a ti no te dice nada…-Dijo Milo, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación, que corrigió inmediatamente-Pero bueno, quien soy yo para cuestionar sus maneras-Dicho esto sonrió levemente. No pude evitar sonreír junto con él, Milo es como un libro abierto, no puede ocultar ninguna de sus emociones y eso lo vuelve transparente y por lo tanto confiable.

Finalmente, para terminar con las especulaciones, nuestra Diosa se comunicó con nosotros a través de su cosmos.

-Mis queridos caballeros Dorados, me alegra mucho tenerlos reunidos hoy, como ustedes saben, hemos pasado por duros momentos en la batalla de las doce casas, en la cual desafortunadamente varios de sus compañeros murieron…-Instintivamente voltee a ver a Milo, quien solo se limitó a agachar la cabeza y tomo la tela de su camisa, apretándola ligeramente. Titubee un poco pero finalmente puse una mano en su hombro, volteó a verme con incredulidad al principio, pero por una fracción de segundos su mirada me dijo que agradecía el gesto, rápidamente retire mi mano de su hombro y continuamos escuchando-He estado pensando mucho en todo lo que ustedes han dado y lo que han sacrificado en nombre de preservar el amor y la paz en la tierra, como están dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por tan noble causa. Ojalá no tuviera que decirles que se avecinan tiempos difíciles, pero la realidad es que existe un propósito por el cual yo estoy en la tierra entre ustedes, sin embargo, no me gustaría que ese pensamiento ocupara por ahora sus mentes, lo que quiero pedirles mis queridos caballeros es que mientras tengamos este breve momento de paz, y en orden de poder enfrentar de la mejor manera los desafíos venideros, se conozcan mejor….

Pude sentirlo, inmediatamente después de estas palabras la tensión creció entre nosotros… ¿conocernos mejor? Cuando entrenamos para ser caballeros estábamos realmente muy separados, habíamos niños de 7 años: Shaka, Camus, Aldebarán, Aioria, Milo y yo. Estaban Deathmask, Afrodita y Shura que eran 3 años mayores y además Saga y Aioros que contaban con 15 años (y claramente no estaban para nuestras "niñerías").

Todos habíamos tenido maestros diferentes y algunos no habían estado todo el tiempo en el santuario, sino que habían llegado prácticamente solo para probar ser dignos de la armadura de oro.

Por lo tanto, no generamos lazos entre nosotros, sino todo lo contrario. Vagamente recuerdo a Deathmask molestándonos a todos, sobre todo a los que éramos los más pequeños, jugándonos bromas pesadas y aliándose con Shura y Afrodita, este ultimo cuando Deathmask se descuidaba nos sacudía el polvo o nos hacía muecas para que riéramos y así de algún modo "disculparse" por sus actos.

Saga y Aiorios ya tenían demasiadas labores en el santuario como para jugar con nosotros, además de que de pronto eran nuestros niñeros y eso no les parecía precisamente muy entretenido (Sobre todo a Saga).

Y entre nosotros era un verdadero caos, Milo era (¿es?) muy inquieto y parecía solo querer a Camus para él, se molestaba si cualquiera quería hablarle o hacer algo con el sin incluirle. Camus en realidad era muy serio así que no se oponía a los deseos de Milo. Shaka, bueno, es Shaka… creo que no necesito profundizar demasiado en el. Aioria era la sombra de su hermano mayor, así que prácticamente ni lo veíamos.

Aldebarán y yo por nuestra parte llegamos a formar una amistad por la proximidad de nuestras casas, el comenzó a hablarme, ya que yo más bien era tímido y prefería dedicarme a mis asuntos, si a alguien debo agradecerle poder hablar hoy en día con los demás es a él.

Entonces sí, la petición que nos hacia nuestra Diosa de pronto me pareció tan titánica como proteger los 12 templos de un nuevo patriarca malvado.

Mu-interrumpió Aldebarán mis pensamientos, tocando ligeramente mi hombro después de pronunciar mi nombre-Te tocó Shaka…

-¡QUE!?-oh cielos, eso sonó mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, voltee a ver a mis compañeros haber si se habían percatado de mi sobre salto pero al parecer estaban igual de impactados que yo. Fue tanta la sorpresa que no la pude ocultar, para empezar no sabía de qué rayos me estaba hablando Aldebarán, debí haberme perdido una parte de la conversación por estar pensando en el pasado, parte que creo muy vital..¿Para qué me "toco" Shaka…? ¿Por qué de todos los santos de Atena, tenía que ser precisamente el guardián de la sexta casa? Bueno, seré optimista, aun no se qué está pasando…

-No entiendo Aldebarán-le dije por lo bajo, para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de que no había prestado atención a las palabras de Atena- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ay Mu, tu siempre soñando despierto-rió mi compañero de armas- Nuestra benevolente diosa considera prudente que para que nos conozcamos mejor tengamos una actividad "recreativa" en un bosque cercano al santuario, será un campamente para el cual nos asigno compañeros de viaje, con los que debemos convivir y compartir nuestras pertenencias.

Me quede helado, sentí que el labio inferior me empezó a temblar, como si quisiera reclamar y decir que todo esto era una locura, y pude notar que Aldebarán se había percatado de ello porque me miro como si tuviera que sujetarme en cualquier momento para que no saliera corriendo escaleras abajo- Mu, será divertido, hay que aprovechar….

Y ahí estaba, Aldebarán fue interrumpido por que la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nosotros, ahora verdaderamente creía que era un mal augurio, el optimismo con el que había salido de mi casa esta mañana se estaba escurriendo de mí.

De pronto paso lo impensable, Shaka de Virgo, el orgulloso caballero de la sexta casa se acerco a nosotros, con su usual semblante de "soy mejor que tu". Yo le ofrecí una leve sonrisa, mas por cortesía que por otra cosa y sentí la mirada fusil de mi amigo Tauro hacia mí, implorándome que me comportara.

-Mu de Aries, ya que es la voluntad de nuestra Diosa Atena, te informo que no tendré inconveniente en cumplirla, avísame cuando estés listo para partir a nuestro destino-dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y se retiro rumbo a su templo. Hice una mueca, no tenía nada contra él, pero me parecía el más antipático de los caballeros de oro.

-Dime Alde, ¿quién es tu compañero?

-El resto, ya que somos número impar, serían un equipo de dos y uno de tres.

-Maravilloso-mascullé-no es justo…

-¿Estas acaso cuestionando las ordenes de la señorita Atena Mu? Eso es muy raro viniendo de ti.

Debes confiar en su sabiduría.

-Tienes razón, es solo que tú sabes que soy un tanto tímido y el hecho de tener que convivir con Shaka, quien parece el caballero de oro más difícil de tratar, me pone intranquilo si te soy sincero…

-Piénsalo del lado amable-me interrumpió mi amigo-tu eres tímido y el es un hombre de pocas palabras, no pudiste tener mejor suerte.

-Tendrás razón mi buen amigo ¿Sabes? No me anticiparé a nada, después de todo, el vino con la mejor de las actitudes a hablar conmigo y "ponernos de acuerdo" si se le puede llamar así a lo que paso.

Aldebarán rió por lo bajo y me vio de reojo, para después detenerse a ver el horizonte, se estaban empezando a formar ríos que corrían apresurados por las escaleras del templo, los rayos eran constantes y el cielo emitía estridentes truenos-Bueno, el día de hoy definitivamente nos quedaremos aquí, así tendremos bastante tiempo para preparar todo antes de irnos-volteo a verme y con una seña de mi mano le pedí que me siguiera dentro del templo de Aries, pues estábamos comenzando a empaparnos.

-Mu, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños?-empezó Aldebarán.

-Por supuesto-le conteste con mi habitual sonrisa- es gracias a eso que deje de prestar atención el día de hoy, comencé a recordar varias cosas.

-Recuerdas… ¿que tu y Shaka alguna vez fueron amigos?

Si hubiera tenido una ceja, estoy 100% positivo de que la hubiera arqueado en ese momento, verdaderamente no recordaba haber convivido con Shaka. Al recordarlo siempre lo veía solo, en posición de loto meditando en algún punto apartado de los demás.

-Em…no-confesé, pude notar como mi dedo índice jugaba con la parte inferior de mis cabellos lila, como si me apenara mucho el hecho de no recordar algo.

-Bueno, yo si lo recuerdo, solían llevarse bien…-me miró de una manera que ciertamente me hizo sentir algo incomodo, como si me ocultara algo, debe ser figuración mía…

-Si supiera que paso créeme que te lo diría viejo amigo-le conteste con una media sonrisa-me cuesta trabajo creer eso, si cualquiera me lo hubiera dicho lo hubiera juzgado de loco pero como has sido tú, ahora me siento intrigado de cómo pude haber olvidado algo como eso… no sé si me intriga mas el hecho de haberlo olvidado o el de que Shaka alguna vez fue mi amigo y ahora actúa como si no existiera. Probablemente el lo olvidó también…

-A mi no me sorprende-me interrumpió-quizá ambos decidieron olvidarlo-Lo mire con extrañeza, ahora no cabía duda, Aldebarán sabía algo pero por algún motivo no estaba dispuesto a decírmelo, y yo tampoco lo presionaría a hacerlo. Si no quiere o puede decírmelo sus motivos tendrá.

...

Hasta aquí dejare el fic, díganme si les gusta, si lo odian, que creen que pasara? :P Prometo contestar todos sus reviews :D

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo


	2. Shaka de virgo

Hola a todos, les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic, se que va muy lento y es que no quiero que se me escape ningun detalle y quiero que tenga algo de sentido lo que va a pasar en esta historia, así que estoy poniendo mucho contexto.

Este capitulo básicamente lo narrará Shaka, espero les guste.

Nota: Lo que este en italicas es flashback

INTRO

Crecí consciente de que me seguiría una enorme fama, rodeado de personas que me idolatraban y constantemente me llamaban un niño divino, había quienes incluso me atribuían ser la reencarnación de Buda, cosa que hasta la fecha se cree.

La primera vez que escuche a mi maestro debo admitir que me sobre salté un poco, era muy pequeño aún, pero inmediatamente me inundó una enorme paz. Mi maestro quien me transmitió su sabiduría e ideales me hizo adoptarlos como propios, gracias a su guía conseguí controlar el enorme cosmos que habita en mi, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados para poder controlarlo y administrarlo de la mejor manera.

Me advirtió además que si no conseguía controlarlo podría herir a otros, cosa que en mis creencias no se hace a menos que sea sumamente necesario.

Por lo tanto, a sabiendas del riesgo que representaba, decidí quizá inconscientemente aislarme, convirtiendo a la iluminación en mi mayor objetivo. Para esto debía tener sumo conocimiento y control de mis emociones, no permitiría que nada ni nadie me apartara de mi meta, me dedique a meditar en solitud la mayor parte de mi vida, sin embargo, llego el momento de entrenarme para ser un caballero de Athena.

Al principio yo no entendía muy bien porque siendo yo budista debía proteger a una diosa griega, mas se me dijo que por generaciones la armadura de virgo había sido portada por indios, con las mismas características que yo, incluso había quien afirmaba que uno de los antiguos portadores era idéntico a mí, así que acepté mi destino sin chistar. Finalmente era el mismísimo maestro el que me guiaba a ese destino, y yo sería incapaz de cuestionar sus formas.

Llegue al santuario a los 4 años, viniendo yo de un aislamiento por mi propio pie el verme rodeado de tantas personas me pareció no solo abrumador sino molesto. Acostumbrado a vivir en un monasterio con monjes, que básicamente no hablaban, me molestaban demasiado los gritos de Milo a Camus, las constantes bromas del trió de torpes conformado por Shura, Afrodita y Deathmask, también me molestaban Aioria que parecía llorar hasta porque la mosca volaba con su hermano Aioros, Saga que nos gritaba casi sin motivo aparente y Aldebarán que con su entrenamiento intensivo hacia retumbar todo el santuario.

El único que parecía ser callado y apacible era el joven lemuriano que se aislaba de todos para entrenar. Rara vez hablaba y podría jurar que la única vez que había escuchado su voz era para decir "si" y "no" cuando el patriarca le hacia alguna pregunta.

Mi infancia paso sin pena ni gloria, conseguí la armadura de oro a mis 7 años después de un duro entrenamiento, volviéndome así el guardián de la casa de virgo.

Cuando creí que al tener mi casa al fin tendría paz y soledad mi maestro me indicó que debía entrenar discípulos pues había que regresar al universo por gratitud todo lo que nos había dado.

Incontables discípulos desfilaron ante mí y no hubo uno solo que lograra establecer una conexión conmigo, me había vuelto un ser frío e inalcanzable, sumido en mis objetivos.

Mas para mí eso era lo correcto, lo mejor, lo ideal, yo era ideal, yo era perfecto.

Yo era algo sagrado, desde el cielo hasta el infierno y viceversa…

…

Me dirigí a mi templo sintiendo que el corazón se me saldría, ¿era esto acaso una broma macabra del destino? No creo que nuestra Diosa sea capaz de tan cruel acto. Sin embargo, por mi honor, debo obedecer los mandatos de Athena, por mas descabellados que me pudiesen parecer.

Y es que dejarla sola en las doce casas, aun que sea un fin de semana me parece sumamente imprudente, mas si es el deseo de nuestra Diosa ¿quiénes somos nosotros para debatirla?

Me dirijo al centro de mi recinto, necesito una taza de té…

Me siento en el suelo en posición de loto, como habitualmente lo hago, tomo un sorbo del caliente líquido el cual tiene un sabor un tanto amargo, pero es que he dejado más de la cuenta remojar las hojas en el agua…no suelo ser descuidado pero el caos en mi mente me está jugando sucio.

Yo, el estoico Shaka…inquebrantable, frío y orgulloso nuevamente siento lo que hacía más de 16 años no sentía…

Y es que quien iba a decir que ese pequeño y frágil niño tendría tanto poder sobre mí…

Tiene…

 _Debíamos formar equipos para entrenar y yo preocupado por mi salud mental acudí con el patriarca para solicitarle me permitiera ser compañero de su discípulo, le dije textualmente que por su carácter tranquilo me parecía el más fácil de tolerar, recuerdo que arqueó una "ceja" y me dijo-le preguntaré a Mu si quiere entrenar contigo, si él no tiene inconveniente, yo tampoco. Pero realmente pienso que debes cambiar esa actitud para con tus compañeros Shaka, después de todo, si se convierten en santos de Athena estarán juntos y tendrán que llevarse bien por el santuario-_

 _Así que su nombre es "Mu"…incluso su nombre es sencillo. –pensé en lo que vi al patriarca retirarse para buscar a su discípulo. Sorprendentemente el lemuriano dijo que si, y fue entonces como me hice de un compañero de entrenamiento._

 _Debieron habernos visto el primer día…sus enormes ojos verdes me miraban como si yo fuera una especie de depredador, expectante a que hiciera cualquier movimiento. Yo realmente no tenía ni la menor intención de entablar una conversación y mucho menos una amistad con Mu, solo quería que entrenáramos. De pronto me arrepentí pues me pareció de un aspecto tan débil que pensé que no sería capaz de desarrollar por completo mi potencial con un compañero tan patético como el que había elegido. Sin embargo decidí darle una oportunidad, me puse en posición de loto y uní mis manos cerca de mi pecho, tratando de controlar mi cosmos, teníamos 4 años en ese entonces-Prepárate niño-le advertí fríamente, no escuche respuesta de él, eso me hizo enfadar, yo no estaba ahí para perder mi tiempo-¡OM!-exclamé liberando parte de mi cosmos hacia él, cuando de pronto ya no pude sentir más el cosmos de aquel niño-¿Lo…lo he matado?-pregunte al aire, sintiéndome helado por un instante, para después restarle importancia-Si es así, le he ahorrado mucho sufrimiento-dije-pues hubiera fracasado en conseguir la armadura de Aries…-_

 _Entonces para cuando lo sentí, ya era demasiado tarde…un poderoso cosmos me había alcanzado lanzándome un metro fuera de mi posición. Caí de cara contra el suelo del recinto, ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de meter las manos en mi defensa. Pensé que me lo merecía por confiado y agradecí la lección a mi maestro, prometiéndole que no volvería a pasarme._

 _¡¿Estás bien?!-gritó Mu corriendo hacia mí, supongo yo que para ayudarme a levantarme-¿Telequinesis?-le pregunté._

 _-Si-me contestó con un hilo de voz, tomándome de un brazo, pero me zafé del contacto y lo envié lejos con un ataque._

 _-¡Soy tu enemigo, no debes tener compasión de mi Mu!-Cuando voltee para buscar donde caería, de nuevo había desaparecido-¿Pero qué…?-Sentí entonces una fuerte pero torpe patada en el estomago, por lo cual no consiguió doblarme y pude ver como el lemuriano había aparecido de repente delante de mis ojos-Tele transportación-mascullé._

 _-¿Ya me consideras digno de ti, Shaka?-me dijo mirándome retadoramente, pero esbozando una leve sonrisa, acaso ¿leyó mi mente…? Le sonreí de vuelta, me alegraba que este niño, aparentemente tímido e inofensivo resultara ser mi aguerrido compañero de entrenamiento._

-¿Quién diría que finalmente si sería una mala decisión, Mu de Aries?…quizá la peor que he tomado-tome el té entre mis manos, estaba frío, me había metido tanto en mis pensamientos que había olvidado por completo beberlo, lo dejé de lado, de cualquier modo no tenia buen sabor desde el principio.

Además, por más que me esfuerce, jamás podre igualar su té…

Me dispuse a empacar mis cosas con desgane, realmente no llevaría mucho, la ropa que portaría ese día sería suficiente y llevaría mi armadura, por si las dudas…me asome por la entrada de mi templo y el cielo se veía tan oscuro por las nubes que lo cubrían que dudé si ese campamento seria en los días próximos-Quizá Athena reflexione su decisión y decida suspenderlo, la vida me volvería a sonreír entonces.

Me recosté en mi modesta cama, conformada por un colchón sobre el suelo, pero rodeada de cómodos cojines con telas decoradas con hilos dorados y colores terrosos, que me recordaban mis orígenes. Tenia las mejores intenciones de dormirme temprano para así dejar de pensar estupideces, pero mi auto control parecía estar fallando este día, mis sentidos me estaban traicionando, no podía sacarme al caballero de Aries de la cabeza, todo este asunto me tenia muy turbado...

 _-Shaka, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?-Me dijo mientras me servía una taza de té, el olor del té que Mu preparaba era alucinante, una mezcla de especias con vainilla y algo dulce. Le había preguntado durante casi un año completo como lo preparaba, pero su respuesta siempre era la misma-Es un secreto de lemurianos, si te lo confieso, tendré que matarte-después me regalaba una de sus usuales sonrisas, lo cual inevitablemente ocasionaba que le sonriera de vuelta._

 _-Por supuesto, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa, pero no por eso obtendrás una respuesta-le sonreí de lado, aunque mis palabras eran cien por ciento sinceras, y él lo sabía._

 _-¿Por qué siempre cierras tus ojos? Sé que no eres ciego, y si lo fueras no tendrías por que mantener tus ojos cerrados de cualquier modo, entonces, si no te molesta, me gustaría saber cuáles son tus motivos-el pequeño tibetano le dio un sorbo a su té, tratando de ocultar la ansiedad que le causaba esperar por mi respuesta._

 _Yo agache mi cabeza, y me mantuve callado unos instantes antes de responderle, supongo que creyó que me incomodaba la pregunta pues se apresuro a disculparse-Shaka, si no puedes decírmelo, lo entenderé, no te preocu…_

 _-No Mu-le interrumpí-es solo que, jamás había tenido esta intimidad con nadie…_

 _El peli lavanda me miro con comprensión y se acerco un poco a mí, dándome a entender que tenía su completa atención-verás, sabes que la modestia no es lo mío, y por tanto no deberá sorprenderte que afirme que mi cosmos es muy poderoso, probablemente el más poderoso de los aspirantes a caballeros dorados…_

 _Mu me miró y negó con la cabeza, suspirando y mirándome desenfadadamente, yo no lo expresaba, pero las caras que a veces Mu hacia me causaban mucha gracia-Por lo tanto-continué-desde que fui consciente de él mi maestro, el gran Buda, me ordenó mantener mis ojos cerrados para así controlar mi cosmos y no dañar a nadie, pues de no controlarlo podría herir a otros._

 _Ya veo-comentó mi compañero de entrenamiento-es sorprendente como logras ver y ser tan bueno para el combate en esa condición, pero me sorprende aun m_ _á_ _s que renunciaras a mantener tus ojos abiertos por el bien de los demás, eso es muy admirable Shaka…_

 _No quise sacar a mi compañero de su error, no es que las personas me importaran mucho, me importaba mantener mi cosmos a raya para poder hacer mejor uso de él, pero si él prefería pensar que en alguna parte de mi los demás me importaban, no le quitaría ese gusto. El único que se había ganado el privilegio de importarme en esta tierra era él._

Mientras recordaba al pequeño Mu de 5 años, sentado delante de mi, sonriéndome y tomando el té tan animadamente, yo me daba vueltas en mi colchón, enredándome en la sabana, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Ese niño estuvo junto a mi desde que llegué al santuario, dejando por completo de lado el hecho de que yo era básicamente insoportable, me entregó su amistad y su confianza y tuvo influencias muy positivas en mi. Me enseñó a querer y respetar a los demás, cuando fui capaz de quererlo y respetarlo a el.

No puedo dormir, todas las memorias de Mu vienen a mi mente, como un viejo casete que decides ver cuando de pronto sale entre tus pertenencias…

Hacía mucho que había dejado todo eso atrás, por su bien y el mío. Sin embargo, se que mañana será inevitable convivir con él. Intento conciliar el sueño con el pensamiento de que no vale la pena preocuparme por algo que no puedo resolver. Gran Maestro, por favor, permíteme pasar esta prueba.

Permíteme siquiera, perdonarme por lo que paso ese día...

...

Contestando Reviews

Zukilove muchas gracias por ser mi primer review ;o;! esto es un Shamu asi dejémoslo jajaja. Aldebarán es una tumba e inquebrantable así que amablemente rechaza tu propuesta, aunque le gusta el vino, no se... yo creo que muy pronto estos dos te contaran su version de los hechos no te preocupes ;)


	3. llegada al campamento

Hola a todos! Quiero agradecer el gran apoyo que le están dando a esta historia, verdaderamente espero que la estén disfrutando tanto como yo.

Espero disculpen tanto misterio, no lo alargare demasiado para que no se vuelva cansado leerla, pero repito, estoy fundamentando lo que viene. La historia se alargara o acortara a medida de la respuesta que reciba de ustedes mis queridos lectores.

Enjoy!

...

El día había llegado, los caballeros de oro se habían reunido nuevamente en la primera casa para emprender su viaje al bosque más cercano. Todos llevaban sus armaduras como única pertenencia, pensando que podrían comprar lo necesario en la ciudad que se encontraba a las faldas del santuario.

-¿Están listos todos?-pregunto Aioria, quien solía tomar el rol de líder sin que se le pidiera. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras del templo.

-Buena suerte caballeros, viajen seguros y regresen con bien, los estaré esperando-les dijo su querida Diosa, mientras les transmitía su cariño y buenos deseos por medio de su cálido cosmos. Eso fue suficiente para que los jóvenes que se encontraban algo desalentados se animaran un poco.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la ciudad, donde todos sus habitantes los observaban curiosos, de por si era raro ver a un caballero dorado en la ciudad, con más razón 5 ¡y juntos! La gente se comenzó a mostrar temerosa, como pensando que estaban ahí porque corrían peligro. Todos pasaban de largo sin notarlo, excepto Mu, quien se detuvo por un momento, no poniendo atención en que sus compañeros seguían avanzando en búsqueda de provisiones para su viaje.

El caballero de Aries le sonrió a un grupo de personas que se habían aglomerado y los observaban con recelo-no deben temer-comenzó-solo venimos a comprar algunas provisiones, nos retiraremos pronto-dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Unos pasos más adelante pudo divisar a un rubio que conocía muy bien, era Shaka, quien al parecer se había detenido a esperarlo. Mu lo miro incrédulo y le sonrió.

-Shaka ¿Por qué no estás con los otros?

-Los otros no son mis compañeros de viaje, tu si-se limitó a contestar, Mu seguía sonriéndole, ignorando abismalmente la frialdad de las palabras de Shaka-te lo agradezco ¿nos marchamos?-Shaka asintió con la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta siendo seguido por el tibetano.

-¡¿Dónde estaban?!-pregunto Aioria una vez que los alcanzaron en un puesto cercano-Nos están retrasando, compren sus provisiones para poder retirarnos lo antes posible, no queremos que nos encuentre la noche sin un lugar donde dormir…

-Tranquilízate Aioria-le replicó Milo-¿Quién te nombro el jefe? Somos caballeros de Athena ¿desde cuándo necesitamos "un lugar donde dormir"? Adelante caballeros, tomen el tiempo que necesiten, yo controlare aquí al agrio del caballero de Leo.

-¡¿A quién le dices agrio!?

-¡¿Es acaso que estas sordo!? "Ca-ba-lle-ro de Le-o –se burló Milo.

-Tienes una boca muy grande Milo de escorpio, odiaría tener que cerrártela…

-Quiero verte intentarlo, no darías ni tres pasos cuando mis agujas ya te tendrían convertido en una coladera…

-¡BASTA!-grito Aldebarán-o tendré que ponerlos en su lugar a los dos.

Mu miraba la escena divertido mientras que Shaka la veía con desinterés, de pronto ambos sintieron que los empujaban. Shaka se sobresaltó pues no le gustaba que nadie lo tocara y su reacción empeoro cuando notó que quien los estaba empujando era el dueño del mercado.

-Les voy a pedir por favor que se retiren están asustando a mis clientes…

Mu inclinó medio cuerpo en señal de disculpa-le suplico perdone a mis compañeros, nos retiraremos de inmediato-

Un abochornado Aioria y un mas bien emberrinchado Milo se retiraron del lugar después de que Mu les lanzó una mirada asesina a ambos, para después retirarse el también junto con los otros dos caballeros restantes.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la tienda el caballero de Aries comenzó a reír a carcajadas-Jamás me habían corrido de un lugar.

Todos excepto Shaka comenzaron a reír también, habían visto con humor la escena gracias a Mu. A Shaka simplemente no se le daba reír.

-Shaka y yo debemos comprar provisiones aún-recordó Mu.

Nosotros los esperaremos aquí-sugirió Aldebarán-no queremos ocasionar más problemas.

Mu lo miro fijo y Aldebarán le regalo una media sonrisa-¿Algún problema con eso?

No, ninguno-le respondió Shaka-me parece la opción más razonable, así no nos seguiremos retrasando.

-Incomodo-pensó Mu, mientras se alejaba junto con el caballero de virgo del resto.

Cuando se alejaron, los otros tres caballeros comenzaron a cuchichear.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Aldebarán?-Pregunto el portador de la armadura de Leo.

-Me parece que ya es hora de que esos dos arreglen su problema, solo necesitan un pequeño empujón…

-¿Cómo arreglas un problema del que no tienes conocimiento?-Alegó Milo-Sabes que yo jamás estuve de acuerdo con que se le ocultara la verdad a Mu, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas si hubiéramos hablado desde un principio con el…

-No esperamos que lo entiendas Milo-le interrumpió Aioria- El patriarca decidió que era lo mejor. A nosotros solo nos corresponde obedecerlo, por lo tanto lo que estás haciendo es arriesgado, caballero de Tauro-el caballero de leo se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba con seriedad a Aldebarán.

-Tranquilízate Aioria, el patriarca ya no está con nosotros, y estoy seguro de que el desearía lo mejor para su discípulo. Mu ya es un adulto y es muy maduro para su edad, pienso que es justo que se entere y en el momento que Shaka decida contarle lo que ocurrió lo tomara de la mejor manera.

-Es cierto, Shion consideraba a Mu muy pequeño para procesarlo. Bueno, para Shion, Mu siempre pareció pequeño…-Rió Milo-¿Recuerdan cuando lo encontró en la casa de Virgo en la madrugada? Dioses se hizo un lío en el santuario por algo que era una completa tontería.

Aldebarán se sonrió-todo porque el payaso de Deathmask se dio cuenta de que se había ido a hurtadillas de Aries cuando pasó por su casa-el joven brasileño se cruzó de brazos-todos encubríamos a esos dos, es una pena…

Aioria había permanecido callado porque seguía sintiendo que todo se volvería un completo caos, realmente apreciaba a Mu y a diferencia de sus compañeros pensaba que la noticia le causaría mucho dolor, así que prefería dejar las cosas como estaban ¿qué necesidad tenían de cambiarlas?-Caballeros, ¿han pensado en las consecuencias de que abramos esa herida en el caballero de Aries?

Milo miró incrédulo a Aioria-¿estás insinuando que sigamos ocultándole todo? –El joven griego apretó los puños-Tu más que nadie debería entender lo que es vivir engañado, caballero de Leo. El no lo recuerda, pero tu si ¿Habías visto a Mu tan feliz en toda su vida, como cuando estaba con Shaka?

Aioria se quedo atónito un par de segundos y después agacho la cabeza. Habían terminado su pequeña charla justo a tiempo porque de pronto apareció delante de ellos Mu junto con Shaka, se habían teletransportado al lugar.

Perdónennos por la tardanza, ¡es que el rumor de la pelea se esparció como pólvora y ya nadie nos quería atender!-Mu se sonrió al recordar que los habían echado, y pensó que de ahora en adelante seria un lío comprar en ese pueblo.

-Avancemos-se limitó a decir Shaka, los demás asintieron y continuaron con su viaje.

….

 _¡Shaka! ¡Shaka! –El pequeño Mu ya de 6 años buscaba en la casa de virgo a su compañero de armas, pero ese día lo buscaba como su compañero de juegos-¿Vendrás a jugar? ¿O estas meditando como siempre?-el pequeño continuó explorando el templo, buscando a su amigo por todas partes, sin encontrar ninguna señal de él, de pronto le entro un mal presentimiento y comenzó a apresurar el paso, gritando el nombre del que era su mejor amigo. Cuando lo vio, tirado en el suelo, corrió hacia él y levantó con cuidado su cabeza, cuando lo toco notó que estaba ardiendo en fiebre-¡Dioses Shaka! ¡MAESTRO! ¡MAESTRO!-comenzó a gritar el pequeño lemuriano, entendió que su maestro no lo escucharía así que cargo al indio y como no le tenían permitido teletransportarse entre casas corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el recinto del patriarca._

 _Entro corriendo, sorprendiendo a Shion, quien se apresuro a acercársele y tomo al pequeño Shaka en brazos-¿Qué le ha pasado?-_

 _-Maestro, lo encontré desmayado en Virgo-las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro del tibetano-¡Por favor dígame que va a estar bien!_

 _Tranquilízate mi pequeño Mu-Shion le dio un vistazo a Shaka, de alguna manera, el pequeño parecía haber contraído varicela. Le pidió a Mu que lo esperara sentado mientras él le daba un baño para reducirle la fiebre, a Mu le pareció una eternidad pues el patriarca aun no le decía nada de lo que sospechaba tenía su amigo._

 _Cuando finalmente apareció Shion, traía a Shaka en ropas ligeras, cubierto por una gruesa capa de crema y le había puesto unos guantes en las manos. A Mu la escena le pareció rarísima y creyó que su amigo debía tener una enfermedad terriblemente grave para que regresara en tal estado._

 _-Mu, Shaka tiene varicela, es una enfermedad sumamente contagiosa, así que te pido que por favor te retires y no lo visites en los próximos 40 días…_

 _Mu abrió grandes los ojos ¿Cómo podía pedirle semejante cosa?-Maestro, no me iré, se que usted no puede quedarse con él, no voy a dejarlo solo…_

 _-No te lo estoy preguntando Mu, es una orden-_

 _-Pero…_

 _-¡A Aries Mu!-cuando Mu menos lo pensó, el patriarca lo había tele transportado a Aries. El pequeño hizo un puchero-no es justo, el si puede tele transportarnos pero yo no puedo utilizar esa técnica… -miro con tristeza al cielo, estaba empezando a ocultarse el sol…_

 _El pequeño Shaka se sentía sumamente incomodo, tenía las manos vendadas y no podía retirarse los vendajes pues se sentía muy débil, además le habían indicado que no lo hiciera. La comezón lo estaba matando y se sentía patético e inútil por haberse enfermado y perder así 40 días de entrenamiento, pero sobre todo, perder 40 días con Mu._

 _De pronto un olor familiar lo hizo incorporarse, su visión a través de sus parpados estaba algo borrosa por la debilidad y la fiebre pero él conocía ese cosmos muy bien-¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Te traje algo de té y momos, no sé si ya comiste…_

 _-Vete, vas a enfermarte, además, Shion te castigará_

 _-Lo sé, pero no me importa, no voy a dejarte aquí solo…_

 _-Mu…-Shaka se conmovió por la devoción que su amigo le tenía, estaba dispuesto a permanecer a su lado a pesar de las graves consecuencias que tendría. Mu le acerco el té y Shaka lo bebió de sus manos, el tibetano pudo notar que este último se ruborizo un poco, lo cual le ocasionó mucha gracia._

 _-Hice los momos de vegetales ¿quieres? No sé si la enfermedad te quite el apetito…_

 _-Está bien-le sonrió-los comeré con gusto._

 _Shaka volteó a verse ambas manos y soltó un suspiro, denotando su molestia-soy un inútil gracias a este maldito virus…-No había terminado de quejarse cuando ya tenía un pedazo de momo en la boca._

 _-Deja de llorar-se burló Mu-¿Dónde dejas al orgulloso Shaka, reencarnación de buda, portador del cosmos más poderoso del santuario?_

 _-Claramente murió cuando me introdujiste ese trozo de momo en la boca…_

 _Mu no pudo evitar reír con el comentario del indio, quien tan solo se limitó a sonreírle._

 _…_ _._

Hemos llegado-dijo Aldebarán, soltando la pesada caja que contenía su armadura. Era una bella parte muy dentro de un bosque en la cual el pasto no estaba muy crecido y contaban con un enorme lago, los arboles eran realmente altos y viejos por lo que pasaban tan solo hilos de luz por sus tupidos topes y se podía respirar una tranquilidad indescriptible.

Mis sentidos también me dicen que este es el lugar que nuestra Diosa ha elegido para que acampemos-comentó Mu, soltando también su caja.

Milo contemplo anonadado el paisaje-es bellísimo-inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en el lago, y como cosa instintiva comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!-le grito Aioria, entonces, el solo se contestó su pregunta al ver que el griego (quien lo había ignorado olímpicamente) corrió ya desnudo hacia el lago, para después lanzarse como una "bala de cañón" en el.

Aldebarán y Mu rieron con la escena, Aioria se sonrió-Ese Milo, nunca va a cambiar.

-¿Deberíamos?-le preguntó Mu a Aldebarán, esbozando una media sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-No veo por qué no-le contesto el brasileño, quien ya se estaba quitando los pantalones mientras hablaban.

-Bueno, yo me dejaré parte de mi ropa si no les importa-comento Mu, quien era más pudoroso que el resto.

-Eso es ridículo-le grito Milo desde el lago-Es el único cambio que tienes ¿piensas quedarte con la ropa mojada?- el peli azul tenía razón, pero Mu no estaba dispuesto a meterse completamente desnudo al lago.

-Bueno, entonces me quedare en la orilla y solo meteré mis pies-sonrió.

-Como quieras-le dijo Milo, mirándolo con indiferencia para después sumergirse en el lago.

Para esto Aldebarán, Aioria y Milo ya se encontraban nadando en el lago, jugando competencias de quien podía nadar más rápido, de espaldas, flotar más tiempo, quien salpicaba más agua al lanzarse (obviamente esa Alde la tenía ganada) y Mu solo los miraba mientras movía animádamente sus pies dentro del agua, cuando de pronto recordó que el tenia un compañero de campamento.

-Shaka, deberías acompañarnos, el agua está muy agradable. Puedes meter los pies como yo si te parece mejor.

Shaka se quedo en silencio, su cara no tenia expresión alguna, era como si las palabras de Mu jamás hubieran llegado a su oídos. El lemuriano se molestó por la actitud del guardián de la sexta casa y se levantó de su lugar, los otros tres lo notaron y dejaron de lado lo que hacían para ver al normalmente calmado Mu de Aries acercarse peligrosamente a Shaka.

Cuando estaban a un metro de distancia, Shaka le dijo-acompáñame Mu.

El peli lila abrió grandes los ojos, el iba dispuesto a decirle a Shaka sus verdades, pero el indio parecía haber hecho todo a propósito para que se acercara a él. El guardián de la casa de Aries se limito a asentir y seguir al rubio.

Los otros tres caballeros se quedaron atónitos ante la inusual escena.

-Creo que le va a decir-

-No lo creo, ese hombre es demasiado hermético y precavido. Estoy empezando a dudar que alguna vez se lo diga.

Shaka y Mu se adentraron un poco en el bosque, la maleza se volvia mas rebelde a medida que el caballero de virgo se adentraba a paso rapido, seguido por un confundido peli lavanda.

-Shaka, ¿A dónde me llevas?-No hubo respuesta. Mu siguió los pasos del rubio hasta llegar a un enorme barranco, parecía tener cientos de metros de profundidad y terminaba tan repentinamente que de pronto se sintió un poco mareado al estar tan cerca de él, como si ese barranco lo llamara para que resbalara y cayera.

-¿Tanto te molesta que sea tu compañero que te desharás de mi?-bromeo Mu.

-No bromees con eso, por favor-dijo el rubio por lo bajo.

Mu arqueo una "ceja". Shaka pidiendo algo "por favor" ni siquiera cuando fueron por los víveres le agradeció a la amable cajera, mucho menos le pidió por favor las cosas al personal.

-¿Esto no te recuerda nada?

-¿Debería?

-Ya veo…solo quería estar seguro.

-Shaka ¿piensas decirme que pasa por tu mente? Mira, estoy consciente que solo estas aquí porque nuestra Diosa nos lo ordeno, y que probablemente preferirías estar en cualquier otra parte menos en un bosque junto con todos nosotros, pero ya que estamos aquí, pienso que por lo menos deberíamos intentar cumplir la misión que la señorita Athena nos encomendó, después de todo, ¿cómo podemos escudar nuestras batallas en el amor y la paz si no existe entre los mismos caballeros de oro? Pienso que ese es uno de los más fuertes motivos por el cual nuestra Diosa nos ha enviado aquí hoy.

-Mu…-el nombre del lemuriano a penas fue audible saliendo de los labios de Shaka, sus palabras lo habían conmovido y lo estaban poniendo a reflexionar-Aunque odie admitirlo, estas en lo cierto…Hay algo…que deberías saber…

Escucharon de pronto un estridente ruido en dirección a su campamento, ambos voltearon alarmados a esa dirección y Mu corrió lo más rápido posible hacia allá, olvidando por completo su plática anterior. Shaka dejo salir un enorme suspiro para después seguir a su compañero.

-¡Mu!-grito Milo-¡Ayúdennos!

-¡Sh..Shaka! ¡Hagan algo, por los Dioses!-dijo Aioria.

Mu quiso evitar reírse pero todo fue inútil, los tres caballeros estaban enredados en lo que parecía un intento por armar una casa de campaña, que había fallado miserablemente.

-Por esto… ¡¿Por esto corrimos hasta aquí?!-gritó Shaka, en un tono evidentemente furioso (para sorpresa del resto de los caballeros dorados)

En lo que Shaka sacaba espuma por la boca, Mu estaba ayudando a los otros tres a salir-Sabes Shaka, no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda por aquí…

-Shaka se acercó a Mu y le ayudo a desatar a sus compañeros. El rubio lo miró de reojo, hacia tanto que no se detenía a mirar esa cara serena, los enormes y expresivos ojos verdes adornados por los curiosos puntos que denotaban el misterioso origen de ese caballero que…

Shaka trago saliva de solo pensarlo...

 _Ese caballero que le había robado el corazón._

Contestando reviews

Lini.02

Me alegra mucho que te este gustando la historia hasta ahora, estos dos bellos son mi OTP desde que empece a ver esta serie, curiosamente me doy cuenta de que aun que existen muy buenas historias sobre ellos, parece no haber muchas, así que dicen que si quieres algo puedes empezar por hacerlo tu mismo, y seguí ese consejo y pues eme aqui! Me encanta irme al pasado de estos dos para fundamentar el hecho de que se hayan enamorado en algun punto porque en SS no te dan demasiado material (Ejem) asi que muy probablemente esos flash backs inmiscuidos continúen n_n

Cassiopeia Medea Solo

Gracias por la bienvenida, sospecho que es un punto sin retorno D:! por lo cual probablemente tendrán mas historias mías en un futuro jeje, me alegra que encuentres la historia interesante y que lo que esta pasando hasta ahora que (por fin) llegaron al campamento sea de tu agrado.

Saludos a ambas y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

 **Spoilers *cof cof***

 _-Milo compró alcohol_

 _-Milo sobrio es un fastidio, ahora un Milo borracho..._


	4. un juego poco inocente

Disculpen la tardanza se atravesó el fin de semana jeje, este es un poco mas largo que los anteriores espero y sea de su agrado!

He notado que sus comentarios no aparecen en la pagina de fanfiction D: la verdad no se por que! Pero llegan a mi correo así que estoy muy pendiente de ellos y como siempre los contestaré al final.

Enjoy!

...

 _-¡Mu! ¡Mu! ¡¿Puedes oírme?! ¡Dioses! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor alguien ayuda!_

 _..._

-¿En qué piensas, Shaka?-un curioso lemuriano sacó con su pregunta de un profundo trance al caballero de virgo-Te quedaste con la mirada perdida ¿te sientes bien?

Los dos caballeros se habían adentrado en el bosque para buscar leña, pero Shaka se había quedado parado mirando fijamente a un árbol. Mu notó que ya no lo seguía cuando cesó el crujir de las hojas detrás de él, obligandolo a voltear para buscar al que era su compañero de campamento.

De algún modo, Mu se sintió conmovido por verlo de ese modo y regreso junto con él para ver que le ocurría.

-Este árbol….-musitó el indio, tocándolo con la palma de su mano. Mu posó sus ojos en dirección a donde Shaka había puesto su mano y de pronto aparecieron en su cabeza imágenes de ese árbol junto con lo que parecían ser un par de niños pequeños. La imagen había durado tan solo un par de segundos en su mente cuando de pronto sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, se llevó inmediatamente una de sus manos a la frente mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente por el dolor.

-¡MU!-gritó Shaka, sosteniéndolo por debajo de los brazos, pues el lemuriano parecía que se iba a desvanecer-¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, solo un poco mareado…Shaka, hay algo que he querido preguntarte…me parece que este es el momento…

Shaka tragó saliva pero mantuvo su semblante usual-¿Qué deseas saber, caballero de Aries?-Shaka esbozó una media sonrisa y dijo suavemente _-Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa, pero no por eso obtendrás una respuesta…_

Mu evidentemente no entendió la ironía de sus palabras, así que paso por alto el hecho, se soltó del agarre del rubio volteándolo a ver directamente de frente y formuló su pregunta-Dime, Shaka, ¿tú y yo alguna vez fuimos…cercanos?

El caballero de virgo permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, como meditando su respuesta y finalmente contestó-Si por cercanos te refieres a vernos todos los días, entrenar juntos, comer juntos e incluso algunas veces dormir juntos, durante 3 años, entonces sí, éramos cercanos.

-¡Tres años!-el lemuriano se sobre saltó, ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara tres años de su vida? Obviamente recordaba muchas cosas de su niñez, entre ellas recordaba a Shaka, pero jamás lo recordaba interactuando con él, sino todo lo contrario. Todas esas cosas que Shaka le decía debían de ser una tremenda mentira-¿Es broma, verdad?

-¿Te parezco alguien que hace bromas, Mu?

-Pero… ¿por qué Shaka? Si yo no podía recordarlo, ¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué tiraste por la borda lo que parecía ser una bonita amistad? ¿Te hice acaso algo malo? Tan malo ¿qué preferí borrarlo de mi mente y alejarme de ti? ¡Dioses, tengo demasiadas preguntas! Por favor Shaka te suplico me des una explicación…

Mu, el siempre tranquilo y amable caballero de Aries, de pronto sintió lo que era perder la cordura.

-No estoy facultado para darte esa información…-se limitó a responderle Shaka.

Mu palideció-¿Qué dices? ¿A que te refieres con que "no estás facultado"?

-Hace 13 años, antes de que ganaras la armadura de oro, el patriarca Shion le indicó a todos los habitantes del santuario que no comentaran nada de lo ocurrido, tu como su discípulo, debes estar de acuerdo conmigo en seguir sus instrucciones.

-No…no puede ser ¡¿quieres decir que jamás sabré que ocurrió?! Mi maestro…está muerto. Jamás sabremos si sus intenciones eran que se ocultara para siempre, o solo un momento…debes entender caballero que NECESITO saber que ocurrió, ahora que me has dicho esto, no podre vivir tranquilo-Mu se detuvo un momento, se dio cuenta que estaba parloteando mucho y se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, suspiró e intento controlarse para aclarar su mente. Sabía que con Shaka no se podía andar con rodeos y muy probablemente con tanta palabrería el indio lo había dejado de escuchar 10 palabras atrás.

-Caballero de Aries-Shaka aprovechó la pausa para darle otra dirección a la plática-Veníamos por ramas y nuestras manos están vacías, nuestros compañeros no deben esperar por nuestras cuestiones personales ¿No lo crees?-Mu bajo la mirada, Shaka tenía razón y por lo que le había dicho anteriormente, por su boca no obtendría respuestas. El lemuriano sintió ganas de llorar por la impotencia, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por componerse antes de levantar la mirada y sonreírle a Shaka-tienes razón, si viví sin saberlo más de 13 años, puedo esperar unos instantes más…vamos, ya está empezando a refrescar.

Shaka se sintió palidecer por el comentario de Mu, pero prefirió dejar las cosas así por lo pronto.

Por su parte en el campamento, las pláticas eran bastante más animadas…

-Mis queridos camaradas-empezó Milo-se que este viaje empezó con el pie izquierdo, pero después de pasar este tiempo con ustedes ya siento que me están cayendo menos mal-el caballero de escorpio sonrió ante el sarcasmo de sus palabras, para después tomar una bolsa que tenia a un costado, introdujo su mano en ella y saco una botella enorme de vino-es por ello que compartiré con ustedes mi más valiosa posesión.

Aldebarán sonrío al ver la botella, Aioria sonrío también, pero más nervioso que alegre por ver esa enorme botella.

-Paso-le dijo el caballero de leo a Milo.

-No seas aburrido Aioria ¿Es acaso que vas a despreciarme? Ten en cuenta que para mí es un gran esfuerzo compartirles esto. Me sentiré profundamente ofendido si no tomas aun que sea una copa.

-Es el chantaje más feo que me han hecho en mi vida-le dijo Aioria, sonriéndole-pero ya que te estás esforzando tanto por hacerme sentir mal, acepto la copa. Sin embargo, sugiero que esperemos a que Mu y Shaka estén aquí con nosotros, para brindar por nuestra nueva amistad como caballeros.

-¿Será que esos dos van a regresar? ¿No se habrán matado el uno al otro?-bromeó Aldebarán-Mu esta tan renuente en pasar tiempo con Shaka que cuesta trabajo pensar que alguna vez era como su sombra.

-Quizá ya hicieron las paces y se perdieron apropósito en el bosque-comentó Milo, dándole un sorbo a su vino, ignorando magistralmente la sugerencia de Aioria-han tardado demasiado para ir tan solo por unas ramas…

-¡Que cosas dices Milo!-le gritó Aioria, notablemente sonrojado por la frescura de las palabras del escorpión.

-¡Por favor!-le contestó el griego-no me van a decir que no lo pensaron, era anormal que dos niños pasaran tanto tiempo juntos-otro sorbo-incluso dormían juntos a veces…sinceramente a mi no me sorprendería. Es más, ¡se los puedo apostar!

-Eso si no lo creo-dijo Aldebarán cruzándose de brazos-y no porque no sea posible, sino porque Mu no puede recordar nada de aquello que los unía.

-Hay más tiempo que vida-se limitó a contestar Milo. Aioria se sentía totalmente fuera de esta conversación, y así quería permanecer.

-¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? Estos dos llegarán en cualquier momento y sería sumamente incomodo que nos encontraran comentando esto…-

-Estoy de acuerdo, de hecho, sus cosmos se sienten bastante cerca ya…-observó el caballero de Tauro-¡Milo! ¡Déjanos algo de vino a los demás!

-Les dije que para mí era un gran esfuerzo compartirles esto…

Poco después llegaron los mencionados caballeros, con bastantes ramas para hacer una fogata.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-Les molestó Milo-¿Es acaso tan difícil encontrar ramas en un BOSQUE?

Aldebarán no pudo evitar reír por el comentario del griego mientras que Aioria se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, sintiendo pena ajena. Shaka los ignoró olímpicamente y puso las ramas en el suelo, con su telequinesis encendió la fogata y se sentó, siendo seguido por el lemuriano, quien se sentó al lado de Aldebarán.

Bueno-comenzó Milo-para quitar todas estas caras largas se me ha ocurrido una muy buena idea, pienso que no hay mejor manera de fomentar la unión entre personas como jugar juntos, por lo tanto propongo el siguiente juego, que nos ayudará a conocernos mejor: verdad o reto. El reto es beber, haremos preguntas y si prefieres no contestarlas bebes un trago-Milo alzó la botella para que todos la vieran, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sonreía triunfalmente, como si hubiera encontrado la solución a todos sus problemas de convivencia.

-Suena divertido-comentó un animado tauro.

-Suena peligroso-Dijo un consciente y centrado Leo.

-Yo no juego-Dijo el siempre apartado virgo.

-Al que no juegue lo arrojaremos desnudo al lago y ocultaremos su ropa-Dijo Milo, quien ya había previsto que el rubio diría que no- y tendrá que regresar desnudo al santuario. Ten en cuenta que aunque se trate de ti Shaka no podrás contra 4 caballeros dorados.

-Se supone que no debemos luchar por cuestiones personales-alego el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Buuu! Aburridoooo!-se burló el peli azul.

-Tsk como sea…-se rindió finalmente el indio.

-Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos de acuerdo-prosiguió el escorpión-estableceremos el orden, será de derecha a izquierda empezando con Mu, quien le preguntará a Aldebaran…

-Pero yo ya sé todo sobre el-confeso el caballero de Aries.

-Bueno, entonces cámbiate de lugar-resolvió Milo.

Mu se levantó y se sentó a un lado de él, se arrepintió de inmediato pensando que el caballero de escorpión ya estaba algo tomado y podría preguntarle una sarta de barbaridades, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarse de lugar de nuevo, así que solo imploró a los dioses que el griego guardara la compostura.

En el nuevo orden quedaba primero Aldebarán, quien le preguntaría a Aioria, este a Milo, Milo a Mu, Mu a Shaka y este último a Aldebarán. Empezaron con cosas triviales como sus gustos y disgustos y conforme pasó la noche, y viendo Milo que nadie tomaba, comenzaron a ponerse más intensos.

Aldebarán esbozó una sonrisa picara al preguntarle a Aioria-¿Estas saliendo con Marín?

Aioria abrió grandes los ojos antes de ruborizarse, y finalmente venció la pena para contestarle al tauro- es cierto.

-Iuuuus ¿ya han hecho algo?-le preguntó (molestó) Milo.

-UNA SOLA PREGUNTA MILO!-le gritó Aioria, rojo de la vergüenza. Cuando se compuso maquinó vengarse del griego y le preguntó-¿Es cierto que viviste con Camus un tiempo en Siberia, Milo?

Milo palideció ante la pregunta, entendió que Aioria se estaba vengando por el comentario de Marín. Agachó la cabeza al recordar a su querido amigo, quien a pesar de ser tan frío le demostraba al griego que le importaba en su muy peculiar manera de ser. El escorpión lo extrañaba horrores-es cierto-dijo con un hilo de voz, para después tomar la botella por el cuello con una sola mano y darle un enorme trago. Aioria se arrepintió al instante de su pregunta pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Milo se supone que o contestas o tomas-comentó sin expresión alguna Shaka, mas por rectitud que porque le importara.

-Déjalo-Aldebarán posó una mano sobre el hombro del peli azul, este volteó a verlo con gratitud y recargó brevemente su cabeza sobre la mano del tauro, se compuso y volteó a ver a Mu para formularle su pregunta.

-Mu, ¿es cierto que cuando eras niño hiciste llorar a Shion porque se te escapó decirle papá?-Milo soltó una leve risita.

Mu abrió grandes los ojos y se ruborizó-es cierto-Los caballeros (excepto Shaka, obvio) rieron mientras Mu agachaba la cabeza por la pena, sabía que jamás iban a olvidarlo. Cuando por fin dejaron de reírse de él, Mu volteó a ver a Shaka, ¡qué suerte tenia! el tibetano estaba notablemente molesto por su fallido intento en el bosque de saber que había ocurrido, así que no titubeó en preguntarle a Shaka "n" cantidad de veces-¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? ¿Por qué me dejaste de hablar?...

-Mu deben de ser preguntas que se contesten con cierto o falso…-le dijo Shaka, haciendo uso de su común frialdad.

-Déjenlo, déjenlo vamos a cambiar la dinámica del juego, el punto es contestar y si no quieres tomas-dijo Milo, mirando a Shaka de reojo.

-Pero…-replicó Shaka.

-Es mi botella y yo pongo las reglas-sonrió el peli azul.

-Pues que así sea-Shaka tomo la botella y por el coraje le dio tremendo trago, acto seguido comenzó a toser, sintiendo como el líquido le quemaba el esófago pues él jamás había tomado.

-¡Eso Shaka!-gritó un eufórico Milo, aplaudiéndole.

-Quisiera haberme privado del sentido del gusto antes de hacer esto…-

-Shaka, ¿fue esa una broma?-Dijo Milo incrédulo, sintiendo como sus ojos no se podían abrir más-Me caes mejor tomado.

-Hay que darle alcohol a Shaka todos los días-Bromeo Mu, evidentemente alegre por el sufrimiento del rubio.

-ja..ja..ja que simpáticos son todos (no me tienten a mandarlos a alguno de los infiernos).

-A este paso Shaka, perderás todos tus sentidos, porque seguiré preguntándote lo mismo…-le amenazó el lemuriano.

A todos los demás les pareció buena idea ponerse de parte de Mu, convirtiendo al juego en un autentico complot contra el indio.

-Aldebarán-dijo Milo-¿Es cierto que Mu comenzó a hablarte hasta que lo pusieron de fijo en la casa de Aries…porque antes se mantenía muy ocupado con cierto rubio?

-Cierto-contesto Aldebarán, mirando de reojo a Mu con una ligera sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos. Mu se sintió muy apenado por el comentario pero no dijo nada.

-¡Aldebarán no contestes, se supone que yo te tengo que preguntar!-alzó la voz Shaka, notando hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo todos.

-Aioria ¿Es cierto que pescaste en varias ocasiones a Mu cuando pasaba por tu casa para irse a la de virgo en la noche?

-Es cierto.

Mu palideció con esas declaraciones y sintió que su rostro se puso de todos colores. Se sentía tentado a parar la masacre pero la vergüenza bien valdría la pena si lograba enterarse de lo que todos parecían ocultarle tan celosamente.

-Mu ¿es cierto que usas el cabello largo para taparte una cicatriz que tienes en la cabeza?-preguntó Milo.

-Es cierto… ¿Cómo lo supiste?-Mu arqueo una "ceja"

-¿Sabes por qué tienes esa cicatriz?

-¡Basta! ¡Esa es más de una pregunta!-gritó el caballero de virgo, el miedo se pudo notar en su voz esta vez.

-Shaka, yo te sigo preguntando lo mismo-dijo Mu con enfado. El virgo solo tomo otro sorbo de vino.

-Aldebarán, ¿por qué están haciendo esto?-dijo Shaka en tono de suplica.

-Solo puedes hacer preguntas de cierto o falso…-le corrigió Milo

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO MILO!-le gritó Shaka.

-Mi botella mis reglas-el griego se encogió de hombros, Shaka sintió que estaba perdiendo la compostura.

-¡¿Ósea que la solución es quebrarte la botella en la cabeza?!-Shaka claramente se estaba poniendo más agresivo de lo normal por el alcohol, estaban llevando su paciencia al límite.

-¡¿A que le tienes miedo Shaka?!-le gritó Milo, quien también estaba notablemente tomado-¿Qué puedes perder? De cualquier modo Mu ya no te quiere…

-Ouch-dijo Aldebarán, encogiéndose y volteando a ver a Milo con incredulidad.

-¡Basta!-El caballero de virgo se levantó de su lugar, furioso-¡Athena quería que conviviéramos pero claramente no está funcionando! Me marcho de vuelta al Santuario caballeros, que pasen buena noche…

-Shaka espera!-Mu se levantó y fue tras el rubio, quien estaba teniendo trabajo para caminar en línea recta, no tardo mucho en caerse al suelo vencido por el cansancio de la noche anterior y el alcohol que había ingerido.

-SHAKA!

…

 _-¡Yo no quería hacerlo! ¡Fue un accidente!-gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de un pequeño Shaka de 7 años._

 _-Aun así, si despierta, te pido que no te acerques a él, ni a nadie, hasta que seas capaz de controlar tu cosmos._

 _-Gran patriarca, el… ¿el estará bien? ¡Si algo le pasara, yo…!_

 _-Shaka-Shion le interrumpió y le tomó con delicadeza uno de sus hombros, mientras que con la otra mano lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos-estamos hablando de Mu, sabes que su voluntad es inquebrantable, solo nos queda esperar._

 _…_

-¡Mu! ¡Mu!...-el indio se sentó de golpe, sudando frio, de pronto volteó a ver a sus alrededores y se sobre saltó al no reconocer nada, cuando su vista se adaptó a la oscuridad volteó a su costado izquierdo y junto a él se encontraba recostado un apacible Mu, dormido profundamente. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta que estaban dentro de su casa de campaña, el corazón le estaba latiendo tan rápidamente por la memoria que se le había venido a la cabeza que sentía que el sonido podría despertar al lemuriano en cualquier momento, intento tranquilizarse pero el hecho de tener a Mu recostado a su lado no era de gran ayuda.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-de pronto un fuerte y punzante dolor en la cabeza lo comenzó a invadir-¿Esto es lo que llaman, resaca?- el indio posó ambas manos sobre sus ojos, agradeciendo que estuviera oscuro pues si no la cabeza ya le hubiera estallado-El debió haberme traído hasta acá…-Shaka volteó a ver a Mu, estaba profundamente dormido, tenía sus manos por debajo de su cabeza descansando en uno de sus costados y sus cabellos estaban esparcidos por toda la tienda, no traía su bufanda ni sus vendajes y su rostro reflejaba una enorme paz, de pronto Shaka se sintió como si quedarse a contemplarlo fuera algo indebido y volteó hacia otra dirección, pero entonces Mu comenzó a quejarse en sueños, haciendo sonidos únicamente, se dio varias vueltas y terminó recostando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Shaka, quien estaba sentado aun. El indio sintió que su rostro paso por toda la gama de colores al tener al tibetano tan cerca, y se ruborizó cuando lo vio sonreír mientras dormía en su regazo-No debería-pensó-pero tampoco lo sabrá-entonces, tímidamente, retiro con su mano algunos cabellos que habían quedado sobre la cara de Mu y los acomodó detrás de su oreja, acarició con suavidad sus cabellos, peinándolos pues estaban esparcidos por todas partes. Temiendo que se despertara, cesó de peinarlo y solo se limitó a contemplarlo.

-Tan cerca pero tan lejos…

Contestando Reviews

Shun4Ever

Felicidades! Yo tengo una pequeña Milita también! es una etapa hermosa vívela al máximo y no te preocupes este fic seguirá aquí para cuando puedas comentarlo, besos a ti y a tu pequeño Mu.

Jabed

Me alegra que te este gustando la historia y muchísimas gracias por la observación! ya lo corregí! Mira que todos los días se aprende algo nuevo pero nunca pensé que lo aprendería aquí jajaja. Y si, Shaka es un cretino pero así lo queremos, y como puedes ver Mu no solo se ganó su admiración y respeto sino también su corazón ;D bien por el carnero! Respecto a soltar la sopa como puedes ver ya falta poco para que quiebren a Shaka y confiese, Mu puede ser muy persuasivo confiemos en el.

Gracias a todos y nos leemos en la continuacion de este fic

 ***Spoilers***

Shaka al fin confiesa

Fin del comunicado


	5. la confesion

Notas de autora:

Hola! Les traigo la 5ta parte de este fic.

Dioj mio! debo admitir que escribí y borre esta parte fácil unas 10 veces, y aunque quede conforme con el resultado, dista mucho de ser perfecto. Sentía una fuerte presión social por sus hermosos comentarios, quería que el momento de la verdad llenara todas sus expectativas, espero que sea así, y si no perdónenme por tenerlos esperando por algo que no les gustó! ;o;

También batallé mucho para mantener a los caballeros dentro de su personalidad, pues en mi headcanon Shaka es asexual, entonces no tengo ni idea de como actuaria el caballero de virgo si se enamorara. Mu es otra historia, ese corderito muy posiblemente seria puro amor y dulzura.

Bueno, basta de justificarme jeje...

Enjoy!

...

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la casa de campaña de los asiáticos, Mu parpadeó un par de veces al sentir la cálida luz tocar su rostro y cuando quiso apoyarse en el suelo para incorporarse, lo sintió inusualmente blando-¿Pero qué…?-cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, levantó la vista y miró el rostro de Shaka, quien seguía durmiendo. Al principio Mu no entendía muy bien como podía ver a Shaka desde ese ángulo, pero cuando volteó a ver donde estaba su mano y notó que estaba apoyándose en la pierna del rubio se levantó de golpe, con el rostro cubierto de un intenso carmesí.

-¡¿A qué hora paso esto?!-pensó Mu, cuando volteó a ver a Shaka notó que se había quedado dormido sentado –estoy muy seguro de que lo acosté…mas incógnitas en mi vida, cortesía de Shaka-el tibetano suspiró y se detuvo un momento a analizar la situación; eran pocos los escenarios que justificaban que hubiera despertado en el regazo del rubio, y todos le parecían igual de aterradores, pero siendo tan intuitivo como era, supuso que se había rodado dormido y Shaka prefirió no despertarlo. Sintió pena por el indio, que se había quedado toda la noche en esa posición sólo para no incomodarle, y con ese pensamiento salió de la casa de campaña.

Nadie se había levantado aún, como él junto con Aioria eran los únicos sobrios, supuso que los otros tres tardarían un tiempo en despertarse por su condición.

-Buen día, Mu-le saludo el caballero de Leo, mientras salía de su tienda tallándose un ojo.

-Buen día Aioria, ¿has dormido bien?-el lemuriano le sonrió a manera de saludo a su compañero, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Más o menos, Milo no dejaba de patearme y los ronquidos de Aldebarán...estoy seguro que se escuchaban hasta el santuario, ¿tú has conseguido dormir Mu? ¿No tuviste ningún problema con Shaka?-Mu se ruborizó al recordar como se había despertado esa mañana, esperaba que si a alguien se le ocurría preguntarle al rubio como había estado su noche omitiera ese detalle-Si dormí bien, gracias-le contestó lo más rápido que pudo y así de rápido intento cambiar el tema-prepararé algo de té, siento que lo van a necesitar…

Poco después Mu entró a la casa de campaña con una taza de té caliente, Shaka ya se encontraba debidamente acostado, su largo cabello rubio estaba cubriéndole el rostro, Mu supuso que lo había hecho a propósito para taparse el sol y así poder dormir más y se le escapó una risilla, tan suavemente como pudo, llamó al rubio por su nombre para despertarlo-Shaka…te preparé un té-la nariz del mencionado caballero comenzó a moverse, absorbiendo el intenso y dulce aroma que emanaba de la taza, como pudo, se incorporó; no podía creerlo, era sin lugar a dudas ese té que tanto extrañaba. Uso todo su auto control para no arrebatárselo al tibetano de las manos y lo tomó haciendo gala de su usual elegancia-Gracias-apenas murmuró, sintiendo que su garganta estaba compuesta de la más áspera de las arenas, por lo cual el primer sorbo de ese té le supo aun más a gloria.

-Shaka, creo que te debo una disculpa-dicho esto Mu agachó la cabeza, Shaka, que estaba por darle otro sorbo a su té, lo miró y arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, esperando que el ariano continuara-El día de ayer te llevé al límite con mi necedad, debí haber respetado desde un principio tu posición y no haberte orillado a decirme las cosas, me siento muy culpable por lo que pasaste, de nuevo, te pido perdones mi comportamiento.

-Mu…tu eres el que debe perdonarme-Shaka dejó la taza de té en el suelo- no hubieras tenido que hacer eso si yo desde un principio te hubiera resuelto tus dudas-el indio desvió la mirada-pero es que tu…no tienes idea, no habrá cosa en toda tu vida que puedas hacerme semejante a lo que yo te hice…-el caballero de virgo bajó la cabeza, no podía ver a Mu, pero podía sentir su mirada de desconcierto posándose sobre él.

-¿Lo que tú me hiciste? ¿Es por ello, que dejamos de hablarnos?-no hubo respuesta por parte del indio por lo que el lemuriano negó con la cabeza, notablemente molesto por su manera tan intrigosa de hablar-Te pido que no sigas confundiéndome Shaka, si no vas a decirme lo que ocurrió, lo mejor será que dejemos el tema por la paz y sigamos con nuestras vidas.

-Tú por lo menos tienes la opción de dejarlo por la paz-susurró Shaka, para después formar una sonrisa torcida-Pero yo, estoy lleno de memorias y el tenerte ahora frente a mí y que no sientas ni un gramo de lo que yo siento, es probablemente mi penitencia…

-Shaka…-Mu se entristeció al verlo, el fuerte, sereno y estoico caballero de virgo se mostraba ante él como humano y vulnerable. No estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía o de que reacción tendría Shaka, pero algo dentro de sí le dijo que debía abrazarlo, así que lo hizo. El guardián de la sexta casa se sorprendió mucho por el gesto, quedándose atónito y con los brazos extendidos a los costados mientras Mu recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, finalmente Shaka, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos hacia Mu, le correspondió el abrazo. El ariano, manteniendo el contacto, le dijo suavemente-Por favor, Shaka...si alguna vez fui importante para ti, te pido respetes mi decisión…quiero que me cuentes que paso entre nosotros, estoy seguro de que podré manejarlo.

Shaka suspiró-no lo entiendes Mu, jamás dejaste de ser importante para mi...-para él la súplica del lemuriano fue suficiente para convencerlo de contarle todo, no por ello dejaba de sentir un miedo que creyó que era incapaz de tener-Está bien, si ese es tu deseo, te diré toda la verdad. Aunque esto vaya en contra de los deseos de Shion, para mí tus deseos siempre serán más importantes.

Mu le sonrió levemente, no sabía que decirle, las palabras de Shaka le ocasionaban sentimientos encontrados, así que prefirió no decir nada sobre ellas-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí ¿no crees?-el virgo asintió con la cabeza y Mu los tele transportó a otro sitio.

Aioria, quien era el único fuera de las tiendas, estaba preparando el desayuno. Sintió de pronto que los cosmos de Shaka y Mu habían desaparecido del campamento, volteó a ver la casa de campaña de los mencionados caballeros y esta se movía como si una ráfaga de viento de pronto la hubiera sacudido, el caballero de leo comprendió entonces que sus compañeros se habían ido-Era de esperarse…-murmuró, para después formar una media sonrisa-Mu, Shaka…espero todo salga bien entre ustedes...

Ambos aparecieron frente al árbol en el cual Shaka se había detenido el día anterior, fue lo mejor en lo que Mu pudo pensar. Al aparecer ahí Mu se desvaneció de nuevo, esta vez por utilizar la tele transportación sin haber tomado nada de alimento antes, Shaka se apresuró a atraparlo y el lemuriano inconscientemente se sostuvo de su cuello e hizo contacto "visual" con Shaka, quien solo le medio sonrió-¿Estás bien?-cuando Mu cayó en cuenta de la posición en la que estaban se incorporó rápidamente-perdón-dijo sonrojándose. Shaka solo se sonrió y después se sentó en el pasto e invitó a Mu a que hiciera lo mismo-te recomiendo que te sientes Mu, me lo vas a agradecer-el ariano alzó una "ceja" y le obedeció.

-¿Y bien?-dijo el caballero de la primera casa, impaciente por saber que había ocurrido con ellos hacia más de 13 años.

-Mu, la razón por la que dejamos de hablarnos, es la misma por la que no recuerdas nada de mi…yo soy el culpable de que perdieras la memoria...

Mu, siendo tan intuitivo como era, no se sorprendió, pues con todo lo que le habían dicho ya se lo sospechaba, de otra manera, no tendría sentido el comportamiento del virgo-lo supuse-le dijo el lemuriano-pero dime, Shaka ¿como ocurrió todo?

-Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo-decidido, Shaka puso su mano en la cabeza de Mu, quien cerró los ojos esperando a que el rubio actuara-¿listo?-le preguntó el indio-Voy a mostrarte lo que paso ese día…

…

Mu abrió sus ojos y fue cegado por una incandescente luz, cuando su vista se adaptó pudo ver a lo lejos a él y a Shaka, estaban en el risco al que Shaka lo había llevado el día anterior, tenían alrededor de 7 años y estaban peleando muy arduamente.

 _-Solíamos venir aquí a entrenar-_ la voz de Shaka le narraba la escena _-en un par de meses más seria nuestra prueba para ganarnos nuestra armadura de oro, estábamos perfeccionando nuestras técnicas y tú aun tenias problemas para dominar el muro de cristal…_

Mu podía ver como construía el muro y Shaka lo destruía con facilidad, veía la frustración en sus ojos mientras evadía los ataques de Shaka, pero también pudo notar que Shaka no estaba atacándolo con todo su poder, pues tenía los ojos cerrados.

 _-Tu observación es cierta, Mu-_ se apresuró a contestarle Shaka, quien al igual que el resto de los dorados, tenía la habilidad de hablar con Mu por su cosmos _-Yo estaba consciente de que mi poder era inmenso y tenía mucho miedo de herirte, pero tú, como ahora, lo notaste en ese entonces…_

-¡Shaka!-le gritó el pequeño Mu de 7 años-¡atácame con todo lo que tienes! ¡No me insultes teniendo compasión de mi!

El rubio se sorprendió mucho, el ariano, quien usualmente solo utilizaba tonos suaves al hablar y palabras cálidas le había gritado-Si logro mantener el muro de cristal contra toda tu fuerza, seguramente ganaré la armadura de oro.

-Pero Mu…-

-¡Vamos!-el joven lemuriano se puso en posición al igual que Shaka, cuando Shaka abrió los ojos y atacó, Mu concentró todo su cosmos en formar el muro de cristal, con gran esfuerzo y sudando a chorros el pequeño tibetano logro contener el ataque de Shaka y mantener el muro. El ataque, sin embargo, se le regresó al rubio; Mu no había calculado esa consecuencia y sin pensarlo se tele transportó delante de él, empujándolo, pero no pudo esquivar el ataque a tiempo por lo que terminó recibiéndolo de lleno.

-¡MU!-gritó Shaka al notar lo que el lemuriano había hecho, se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, pues había caído fuertemente al suelo, y busco el cuerpo de su amigo por todas partes, sin éxito, pudo sentir entonces el débil cosmos de Mu, pero cuando notó donde estaba sintió que la sangre se le fue a los pies…había caído al precipicio.

Con su psicoquinesis logró subir el cuerpo de su amigo, el cual estaba inconsciente, sus hermosos cabellos lilas estaban teñidos de sangre…

El Mu de la actualidad vio horrorizado la escena, estaba sangrando muchísimo y el pequeño Shaka que lo sostenía en brazos se veía tan fuera de sí, gritando que alguien le ayudara, que el lemuriano entendió que sus sentimientos hacia el eran muy fuertes.

Shaka no era capaz de tele transportarlos a los dos al santuario, esa habilidad más bien era propia de Mu, por lo cual tuvo que correr con el lemuriano en brazos hasta allá.

 _-No me preguntes como fue que subí las 12 casas contigo en brazos, pues no lo recuerdo porque estaba en shock, pero fue en tiempo record te lo puedo asegurar…sin embargo, los demás notaron el rastro de sangre que iba dejando conforme pasaba por sus casas y por ello todos se enteraron de lo que había ocurrido. Finalmente llegue con Shion, cuando te vio en ese estado perdió la cordura, te arrebató de mis brazos y comenzó a gritarme que si qué rayos te había ocurrido, yo estaba llorando tanto que no podía explicarle nada, inmediatamente cerró la herida en tu cabeza con sus poderes de sanación y me ordenó que me fuera, estaba furioso. Le expliqué que había sido un accidente, pero el entendió que yo no había podido controlar mi cosmos y que te había lastimado, me culpó por mi imprudencia y me ordenó que no me acercara a nadie hasta que fuera capaz de controlarlo. Yo no quise desmentirlo, pues si lo hacía, tú recibirías sin duda un peor castigo que yo por haberte arrojado a propósito…_

Mu se enterneció por el sacrificio que Shaka había hecho por él, tomando el regaño en su lugar. Miró que Shaka en las memorias que le mostraba, paso día tras día a su lado mientras el permanecía inconsciente.

- _¿Cuánto tiempo duré así?-_

 _-Una semana completa…_

 _-Dioses..._

Mu vio como Shaka cambiaba sus vendajes, limpiaba su rostro con toallas humedecidas y finalmente vencido por el cansancio se quedaba dormido en el borde de la cama. De pronto, al cuarto dia, Shaka se despertó al sentir que Mu se movía-¡Mu!-Shaka le tomó la mano, pero el lemuriano no reaccionó, siguió inconsciente, al parecer el indio se había imaginado que su amigo se movía. Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del pequeño, este se las limipio con el dorso de su mano, de pronto, cambio el semblante de su rostro, se veía firme y decidido-Perdóname Mu, pero me asegurare de que si sobrevives, no vuelvas a pasar por esto...-el niño agachó la cabeza y puso su mano sobre la frente del lemuriano.

- _Shaka… ¿Qué…que hiciste?-no hubo respuesta-¡Shaka! ¡Respóndeme!-_

 _-….Borre tus memorias conmigo_ _-_ dicho esto, Shaka sacó al lemuriano del trance, quien abrió con pesadez los ojos, como si se hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño _._ Se quedó serio un momento, procesando lo que acababa de ver, de pronto comenzaron a brotarle lágrimas y alzó la vista para con su compañero. Este último notó en los ojos del ariano una pizca de enojo.

-¡Eres un tonto!-le gritó Mu, para sorpresa del rubio-¡lo que paso fue un accidente!¡¿Que no vez que si te protegí fue porque eras importante para mi?!-las lagrimas corrían sin parar por el rostro de Mu- !Yo jamas te hubiera culpado por lo que sucedió!

-Perdóname, Mu…-Lágrimas comenzaron a correr también por las mejillas de Shaka-Pero no podía soportar la idea de volver a hacerte daño...

De pronto, para su absoluta sorpresa, una cálida mano se posó sobre su mejilla, levantando su rostro.

-Shaka mírame-le ordenó el lemuriano, su voz era suave pero firme

-Te estoy viendo…

-No, abre los ojos…

-Yo no… no quiero, no puedo…

-Por favor, Shaka.

El indio, incapaz de negarle algo a Mu, abrió lentamente los ojos y sintió escurrir nuevamente las lágrimas por sus mejillas, Mu le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y Shaka levantó la mirada para observar que el dueño de esas manos lo miraba con infinita ternura, cosa que hacia años no sucedía.

-¿Lo vez? Ya no somos niños Shaka…debemos dejar el pasado en donde pertenece, ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para que me regreses mis memorias, amigo-dicho esto el tibetano le sonrió, Shaka no podía concebir como ese hombre tenia tanto poder sobre él, solo con sus palabras y esa sonrisa había logrado quitar la enorme pesadez que hacia tantos años cargaba.

-Pero, Mu, no entiendo, ¿cómo puedes ser así? Deberías odiarme por haber tomado la decisión de borrarte tu memoria sin consultarte… yo me odiaría…

Mu volteó a ver a Shaka con una mezcla entre incredulidad y burla-Bueno, ese es Shaka, el orgulloso caballero de virgo que no perdona y no olvida. Pero, si pude perdonar a Saga por darle muerte a mi querido Maestro, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te perdonaré a ti, que lo único que intentabas era protegerme?

Shaka abrió tanto sus ojos que pensó que se saldrían de sus órbitas, las palabras de Mu eran muy duras y el virgo no podía comprender la pureza y fortaleza de su corazón, pero ese era Mu de Aries, el siempre noble y sonriente caballero de la primera casa.

Shaka entre sonrió entonces y puso sus manos sobre las que aun se encontraban en sus mejillas, ladeo ligeramente su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, como queriendo grabarse ese contacto para siempre.

-Tus manos, son sorpresivamente suaves para alguien que repara armaduras ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Mu le sonrió y retiró con una de sus manos algunos cabellos que Shaka tenia en el rostro, estaban humedecidos por las lagrimas. Los puso por detrás de su oreja y le dijo-Eso, mi querido Shaka, es secreto de lemurianos, si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte.

...

Contestando Reviews

Primeramente MIL GRACIAS por todos sus reviews! dos mil gracias a los que han comentado mas de una vez :P si alguno se me pasa de contestar de verdad perdónenme pero jamas había recibido tantos jajaja bueno, vamoa calmarnos!

Zukilove

No había visto tu review anterior lo siento!D: Digamos que Milo no es depravado sino mas bien que Saga influyó negativamente sobre él jajaja y si, Mu es un ángel, por eso lo amamos :D y pues...es cierto, Shaka es el culpable XD pero ya Mu como el ángel que es lo perdono (pero que nosotros lo perdonemos es otra historia)

Cassiopeia Medea Solo

Que bueno que te gusten Aioria y Milo, esos hermosos también merecen amor. Como les dije, Mu no tuvo que hacer mucho mas que poner su linda cara para que Shaka se ablandara y le contara todo, los hombres enamorados hacen hasta lo impensable.

Danabel94

Muchísimas gracias por tus bellas palabras! Si esta pareja necesita un poco de mas atención, esperemos que el fandom siga creciendo así como las historias de estos tórtolos. Sobre casarte con Milo, pues si consigues librarte de Camus me invitas a su boda :P

Elsa Lawliet

Morí con tu comentario, tantas palabras tan lindas, muchísimas gracias. En realidad yo también amo a Camus x Milo pero pues Camus esta muerto :( quisiera poder narrar también como fue que se dieron cuenta de que se querían, me gustaría algo mas intenso para estos dos, pero si, sutilmente quiero insinuar que Milo ama a Camus y que se esta volviendo loco sin el.

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 ***Spoilers***

Kiki, tu que opinas de todo esto?


	6. De vuelta al santuario

Hola a todos! Traigo la sexta parte, espero la disfruten! :D

...

Shaka y Mu se tranquilizaron después del intenso episodio que acababan de vivir, Mu no podía culpar a Shaka por borrarle la memoria, él entendía los motivos de su amigo, que prefirió cortar todo de raíz y apartarse, aunque esa decisión le causara un profundo dolor.

Cuando Shion se enteró de que Shaka le borró la memoria a Mu, al principio se molestó por el atrevimiento del rubio, sin embargo, después de pensarlo bien lo considero lo mejor, pues así protegería a su alumno del semi Dios, quien había desarrollado demasiado poder como para seguir siendo compañero de entrenamiento de su terco discípulo. Shion, siendo tan sobre protector con Mu, ordenó al resto del santuario que no le dijeran al lemuriano ninguna palabra al respecto, alegando que solo le ocasionarían dolor y tristeza. Sin embargo, después de que Shaka borrara sus memorias no pasó mucho para que Mu se fuera de las 12 casas a Jamir y eso ayudó a Shaka a mitigar su tristeza y seguir con su vida. Se volvió nuevamente a su objetivo principal, la iluminación, el cual había dejado un poco de lado por pasar tiempo con Mu.

Pero cuando el ariano volvió al santuario, convertido ya en un hombre, mas preservando su bondad y alegría como aquel niño, Shaka no pudo evitar enamorarse de él. Sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes, habían trascendido el tiempo y la distancia. De niño obviamente él no lo comprendía, pero fue cuando Mu volvió que cayó en cuenta de que siempre había estado enamorado del tibetano, y que lo que había hecho, había sido en función de ese amor que le tenía.

Mu por su parte, a pesar de ser muy intuitivo e inteligente, del amor sabía mucho y poca cosa, amaba a Shaka, si, pero lo amaba como amaba a todo y todos. El lemuriano amaba a Kiki, a su difunto maestro, a todas las criaturas, a sus compañeros de armas…amaba la vida, amaba la profundidad y misterio de la muerte, pero el amor romántico hoy en día no lo sentía por nadie. Por lo tanto, lo que él veía en las acciones de Shaka no era eso, era simple y puro amor, y sus acciones para con él rubio tampoco las calificaría de románticas.

Ambos caballeros decidieron que lo más prudente era volver al campamento, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y ninguno de los dos había desayunado. Tuvieron que caminar de vuelta ya que Mu no tenia energía para tele transportarlos de regreso, de cualquier modo no estaban muy lejos y caminar les ayudaría a que se des hincharan sus ojos y recuperaran sus semblantes.

Cuando pudieron divisar el campamento, Mu extendió su brazo para impedirle el paso a Shaka (como acostumbra hacer con todo mundo)-Espera, ¿Qué vamos a decirles?

-No tenemos porque dar explicaciones-

-Sabes que nos preguntarán.

-Tu déjamelo a mí-le sonrió Shaka, mientras empujaba con delicadeza el brazo de Mu para abrirse camino, dejando atrás al lemuriano. Mu solo suspiró y se quedó un momento en donde estaba, permitiéndole a Shaka manejar la situación por su cuenta.

-¡Shaka!-gritó Aldebarán al verlo, más inmediatamente notó la ausencia de su amigo-¿Dónde está Mu?

-¡Alde! ¡Los gritos!-le replicó Milo, tocándose la cabeza con ambas manos, pues tenía una terrible resaca y todos los ruidos le molestaban.

Shaka los ignoró a ambos y comenzó a guardar la casa de campaña, los dos caballeros se voltearon a ver confundidos.

-¿Y a este que le picó?-dijo Aldebarán, rascándose la cabeza.

Aioria, quien también se encontraba ahí y sabía que se habían ido muy entrada la mañana, permaneció callado, pero también sentía mucha curiosidad por saber en qué había resultado la "escapada" de sus camaradas.

-Vamos Shaka, sabemos que se fueron juntos desde temprano, porque cuando despertamos ninguno de los dos estaba… ¿al fin le dijiste toda la verdad?-le preguntó Aldebarán.

-Si-se limitó a responder el rubio mientras ordenaba sus cosas. Los tres caballeros abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡Já, págame!-le gritó Milo a Aldebarán-¡Te dije que si se lo diría!

-¿Qué pasó con lo de los gritos, Milo?-refunfuño Aldebarán mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo, notablemente molesto por haber perdido contra el peli azul.

Aioria volteó los ojos por la actitud de sus compañeros mientras Shaka se quedaba atónito, sorprendido por la falta de tacto de los caballeros de tauro y escorpio al apostar con algo así.

\- ¿Y bien…entonces, todo bien entre ustedes?-Preguntó Aioria, haciendo con su pregunta un llamado desesperado a la compostura.

-Se podría decir que si-le respondió de nuevo Shaka. Cuando terminó de guardar la tienda, sacó las provisiones que él y Mu habían comprado y comenzó a preparar comida-Ahora que ya lo saben, quisiera que cuando Mu llegue aquí no lo molesten con preguntas tontas, el se encuentra débil por lo que no me detendré en mandarlos a alguno de los infiernos si lo incomodan… eso va especialmente para ti Milo.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE GRANDISIMO IDIOTA?!-le gritó el escorpión, que sintió que había destilado todo el alcohol de su cuerpo por la ira.

-¡Shaka!-se escuchó a lo lejos, era Mu, quien estaba caminando ahora hacia el campamento-Deja de exagerar, no hay necesidad de que me protejas o mandes al infierno a alguien…Solo deben saber que ya se lo que ocurrió y que he perdonado a Shaka. Y aunque no pueda recordar nada de nuestra pasada amistad, no veo el porqué no podríamos ser amigos ahora.

Aldebarán miró al ariano a los ojos y esbozo una gran sonrisa-¡Me alegro por ti viejo amigo!-el tauro tomó a Mu por la cintura y lo alzó para darle un efusivo abrazo-¡te voy a extrañar!-el caballero de Aries, quien estaba ahora atrapado entre los fuertes brazos de su amigo, alzó una "ceja" –Pero si no me iré a ninguna parte-dijo casi sin aliento-Bueno, ahora que Shaka y tú han hecho las paces, es cuestión de tiempo para que todo vuelva a ser como antes-dicho esto Aldebarán puso a su amigo de vuelta en el piso, ante la mirada fusil de un tanto celoso Shaka.

-O mejor que antes…-sonrió Milo, quien había notado los celos del indio, sin embargo Mu no entendió su mensaje oculto y le devolvió la sonrisa-Eso espero Milo-Milo solo se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano-Mu, eres demasiado puro para este mundo…

Los demás caballeros rieron (¿tengo que seguir mencionando que Shaka no ríe?) Mu los volteaba a ver a todos en repetidas ocasiones, sin conseguir entender de qué se reían.

Shaka entonces terminó de cocinar y le extendió a Mu un plato de comida-gracias Shaka-el lemuriano se dispuso a comer junto con el indio.

-Bueno, al parecer funcionó-pensó Aioria mientras veía comer a los dos asiáticos-nuestra Diosa no deja de sorprenderme con su sabiduría, mientras Mu este con nosotros, también lo estará Shaka…

-Me parece que ya es momento de regresar al santuario-dijo el caballero de Leo a penas terminaron de comer Shaka y Mu.

-De nuevo tomas el rol de jefe, Aioria-le reprochó Milo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro-Eso es algo que se te da muy bien-Aioria le sonrió de vuelta-gracias Milo- el leo tomo sus cosas, seguido por el resto de los caballeros de Athena.

La diosa estuvo muy complacida de que sus caballeros regresaran con bien al santuario y aun mejor, notablemente unidos, como ella quería. Vio con alegría que Milo y Aioria habían disminuido sus peleas, además de que Aldebarán frecuentaba al escorpión para conversar, pues le simpatizaba su carácter transparente, desenfadado y noble. Shaka por su parte parecía estar más desenvuelto con sus compañeros y sus lazos con Mu crecían más cada día.

Aldebarán y Mu continuaban con su amistad, aunque las palabras del tauro eran ciertas, ya no lo veía tan frecuentemente como antes, pues Shaka lo invitaba constantemente a Virgo y en ocasiones se quedaba a conversar un momento con él cuando pasaba por su casa en camino a la del rubio.

Mu estaba acudiendo a virgo casi a diario pues Shaka le invitaba con la excusa de "devolverle sus memorias", el lemuriano, curioso como es, no se podía resistir a conocer su pasado con el rubio, así que no dudaba en subir hasta la sexta casa con ese fin.

Shaka podía devolverle todas sus memorias de golpe, pero además de que eso quizá sería muy extenuante para el peli lila, se estaría perdiendo de la dicha de verlo frecuentemente.

Ese día, Mu había invitado a Shaka a su casa, argumentando que se sentía apenado por que Shaka siempre lo atendía, así que quería regresarle el favor. Sin embargo, la gran diferencia entre la casa de Virgo y Aries era que en la de Aries había un pequeño, travieso e imprudente niño….

\- Maestro, ¿Por qué esta tan animado el día de hoy? Se ha levantado más temprano de lo usual y no ha parado de limpiar el templo todo el día…

-¿Por qué no estarlo Kiki? Tendremos visita mas tarde-le sonrió Mu a su pequeño discípulo, quien solo lo miró con sospecha.

-Mmm… ¿se trata del señor Shaka verdad?-el pequeño lemuriano entrecerró los ojos mientras veía a su maestro sonreírle.

-En efecto así es, te agradecería que pusieras un plato extra en la mesa- dicho esto se dio la media vuelta. Mientras Mu se dirigía a la cocina, Kiki notó que estaba tarareando animadamente una molesta cancioncilla que venía tarareando desde hace días y que a Kiki estaba comenzando a sonarle tan agradable como un disco rayado.

-Podre ser niño pero no tonto… ¡aquí está pasando algo raro y yo lo voy a averiguar!

Aunque a Kiki a su corta edad no le pasaba por la mente imaginar que su Maestro podría estar interesado en el virgo, sentía que algo había cambiado en él un par de semanas atrás y coincidía con el hecho de que Mu pasaba demasiado tiempo con Shaka. Estaba aun pensando eso cuando el mencionado caballero llego a Aries. Era la primera vez que Kiki lo veía sin su armadura, le pareció más bien delgado y poco imponente por lo que le costó trabajo creer que ese hombre era el tan llamado "caballero de oro más cercano a Dios".

Shaka se le quedo viendo un par de segundos sin decir nada, pues recordaba vagamente haber visto al niño alguna vez. Kiki frunció el ceño- ¿Nadie le ha dicho señor que es grosero mirar fijo a los demás?

-¡Kiki!-se escuchó gritar a Mu desde la cocina, quien se apresuró a recibir al indio antes de que su pequeño alumno lo siguiera atacando-¡Hola Shaka!-dijo animadamente el tibetano, quizá un poco más alto de lo que pretendía al principio; Kiki arqueo una "ceja" su maestro se veía claramente nervioso, cosa que pocas veces en su vida le había tocado presenciar.

-Hola Mu-le regresó el saludo Shaka, con una ligera sonrisa-me temo que no me has presentado a tu amigo.

-¡Cierto! ¡Perdón! El es Kiki, es mi…-Mu tuvo que detenerse pues comenzó a escucharse un desastre en la cocina-¡la estufa! ¡La olvidé!-el peli lila salió corriendo ante la mirada incrédula de Shaka y su discípulo, quienes lo siguieron casi a hurtadillas para ver a un apurado Mu corriendo de un lado a otro apagando la estufa, cerrando y abriendo cajones con su psicoquinesis, retirando ollas sin protegerse las manos, quemándoselas y metiéndolas al fregadero, abriendo la llave caliente en vez de la fría…el pobre hombre estaba hecho un caos.

-Permíteme ayudarte-dijo Shaka acercándose al lemuriano, le tomó las manos y las observó con detenimiento, Mu se sonrojó de inmediato-no…no te preocupes, Shaka, no es nada-Shaka lo ignoró y tomo con su psicoquinesis un huevo del refrigerador, lo partió y lo puso en las manos de Mu-Con esto bastará-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa mientras frotaba el huevo en las manos de su amigo-¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias-le contestó tímidamente el lemuriano. Kiki volteaba a ver a Shaka y luego a Mu, quienes se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada y parecían estar en otra realidad.

-Ejem-dijo el pequeño pelirrojo para regresar a esos dos a la tierra-Maestro, ¿Pudo salvar el almuerzo? ¡Me muero de hambre!

-Pues…no todo, pero si lo suficiente para que comamos los tres sin problemas.

Cuando al fin se sentaron a la mesa, Kiki ayudó sirviendo los alimentos mientras Mu iba por la tetera, Shaka ya se encontraba sentado a la mesa pues el tibetano insistió en que era un invitado y lo quería fuera de la cocina. Kiki miro al rubio con curiosidad y le dijo-Debe disculpar a mi maestro, el normalmente no es así, esto jamás nos había ocurrido.

-Descuida-le dijo el indio-no podría enojarme con el aunque quisiera.

Kiki seguía sin entender la amistad de esos dos, parecía que solo se dedicaban a verse, rara vez se hablaban y cuando lo hacían hablaban tan raro como Shaka lo acababa de hacer.

Finalmente llego Mu con el té, le sirvió primero a Kiki, después a Shaka y finalmente se sentó a la mesa para servirse el. Shaka tomó el té en sus manos y lo acercó a su nariz para absorber mejor su aroma.

-No tienes idea de cuánto extrañaba tú té-Mu se sonrojó inmediatamente por el tono que Shaka utilizó, como un susurro, cargado de nostalgia y algo más que el lemuriano no lograba identificar con certeza, pero lo ponía muy nervioso.

–…Es solo un té ordinario, nada especial-dijo agachando la cabeza y sonriendo tímidamente.

-Bueno, para mí no lo es.

El peli lila se sonrojó aun más y desvió la mirada del virgo tratando de que él no lo notara. Pero no cayó en cuenta de que estaba viendo de frente a Kiki.

-¿Maestro, se siente mal? ¡Su rostro está completamente enrojecido! ¡Yo sabía que no era normal que estuviera cometiendo tantas tonterías! Debe estar terriblemente enfermo, quizá tenga fiebre…-

Mu movía las manos en todas direcciones, desesperado por hacerle entender a su alumno que se callara, pero todo fue inútil. El pequeño pelirrojo volteó entonces con Shaka-¿Verdad que si señor Shaka? Usted debió haberlo notado, ¡mi maestro seguramente ha contraído una enfermedad terrible!-dijo tratando de usar las palabras más adultas posibles, para que el semi Dios lo tomara enserio. Shaka volteó a ver a Mu y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa-tienes razón Kiki ¿Por qué no vas al pueblo que esta a las faldas del santuario y le traes a tu maestro esta medicina…?-Shaka tomó una servilleta y escribió en ella, la dobló y se la entregó a Kiki-Contamos contigo Kiki, no regreses hasta encontrarla. Mientras yo cuidaré de tu maestro-Kiki se paró firme ante el indio y se metió el papel en el bolsillo, corriendo después lo más rápido que podía escaleras abajo de la casa de aries.

-¿Qué le encargaste?-le preguntó el ariano.

-No sé, le invente un nombre-Shaka sonrió y abrió los ojos para regalarle a Mu una mirada de picardía-debemos tener suficiente tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta de que eso no existe…

-… ¿tiempo para qué?-Dijo Mu, quien por su curiosidad olvidó casi de inmediato su molestia con el rubio por haber engañado a su discípulo.

-Para que me cuentes el verdadero motivo de tus sonrojos-Shaka le sonrió y movió su silla para acercarse más a Mu, este último estaba comenzando a sudar frio cuando de pronto se escuchó una dulce voz que lo llamaba-Mu, caballero de Aries-Era Athena, que se comunicaba con él a través de su cosmos-necesito que hagas algo por mí…

Shaka, quien tenía sus intensiones bien definidas, no pudo evitar molestarse por tan inoportuno llamado, sin embargo, entendía que eran caballeros de Athena y estaban ahí para cumplir sus órdenes, así que solo suspiró. Por su parte, Mu sintió que le volvía el color a su tez y encontró afortunada la coincidencia, pues si Shaka seguía por ese camino probablemente se le saldría el corazón.

-Debes dirigirte a Jamir lo antes posible, ahí te aguardan las armaduras de los caballeros de bronce. Como tú sabes, en el combate de las 12 casas dichas armaduras quedaron casi muertas, tú eres el único que puede repararlas. Recordemos que estamos preparándonos para futuros combates y parte de esto es tener las armaduras de los 88 caballeros en óptimas condiciones, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-Si-asintió el lemuriano con la cabeza-partiré de inmediato-Dicho esto se levantó de un brinco de su silla, ante la mirada de un desconcertado (y frustrado) Shaka.

-¿Te irás ahora? ¿Por qué no esperas hasta el día de mañana? ¿Qué caso tiene que te vayas a esta hora? no podrás avanzar en reparar las armaduras. Además, si mal no recuerdo, el camino a Jamir es muy peligroso, lo mejor será que vayas de día… -Shaka estaba hablando demasiado, para sorpresa de Mu, pues no quería que el lemuriano se fuera y estaba buscando la manera de convencerlo de que se quedase un poco más. Sin embargo Mu lo que quería era salir corriendo de ahí, así que encontró la excusa perfecta para hacerlo sin entrar en confrontaciones con su amigo. No lo mal entiendan, no es que el no quisiera estar con Shaka, es que su miedo y timidez eran más grandes.

-Shaka…yo conozco Jamir como la palma de mi mano, además, usare mi tele transportación para llegar a la torre.

-¡Déjame ir contigo entonces! Me sentiré más tranquilo si no vas solo.

-No debes preocuparte por mí, al final de cuentas, soy un caballero de oro ¿recuerdas?-Mu le sonrió. Shaka solo agachó la mirada al ver destruidos sus argumentos-Athena dijo que partiera de inmediato y yo debo cumplir sus ordenes, ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?-continuó el lemuriano-por favor te pido que cuando Kiki vuelva le digas que me alcance allá.

-¡Pero!

-Adiós, Shaka-Mu le dio un rápido beso en la frente y desapareció antes de que el indio pudiera reaccionar. Este tan solo se quedo ahí, atónito por el beso que acababa de recibir. El sabia que a Mu no le era indiferente, todas sus actitudes se lo decían, así que no entendía a que estaba jugando el tibetano con esa actitud. Se quedó sentado en el comedor de la casa de Aries un momento, de pronto cambio su semblante y saco papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir, para cuando había terminado llego un agitado Kiki, quien al ver tan solo al indio en el comedor se sobresaltó.

-¡Señor Shaka! ¿Dónde está el señor Mu? ¡No me diga que ha empeorado y lo han llevado al hospital!-Shaka tan solo negó con la cabeza –nada de eso, Kiki. Tu maestro se ha ido a Jamir y te ha pedido que lo alcances allá lo antes posible-¡Pero…Pero si estaba enfermo!-exclamó el inocente lemuriano, quien había vuelto después de buscar la medicina que Shaka le encargó sin éxito y se sentía como una deshonra para su maestro-Bueno, sobre eso, inexplicablemente se sintió mejor y partió a Jamir por órdenes de Athena-Kiki miró a Shaka aun mas confundido, pero decidió que le preguntaría a Mu personalmente en Jamir por su salud, así que comenzó a concentrar su cosmos para tele transportarse, Shaka notó esto y le puso una mano en el hombro-¡Espera! Antes de que te vayas, necesito que hagas algo por mí….

 _En Jamir_

Mu se encontraba ahora frente a la torre que fue su hogar por 13 años, estaba haciendo un viento helado terrible y la torre estaba cubierta de nieve al grado que 20 centímetros de la puerta estaban tapados, y aun así, el lemuriano sonrió al sentirse como en casa.

En efecto al entrar a la torre pudo ver las armaduras de sus compañeros de bronce esperándolo en la sala principal, contempló todas sus heridas y estimó que no tardaría mucho en repararlas, sin embargo, quería permanecer algún tiempo en Jamir para aclarar su mente respecto a cierto rubio.

Fue entonces que Kiki apareció de pronto frente a él-¡Maestro Mu!-gritó el chiquillo corriendo a los brazos de su mentor, este se puso a su altura y lo recibió con gusto-Kiki, que bueno que ya estás aquí, debemos ponernos a trabajar de inmediato.

-Pero dígame maestro ¿se encuentra usted bien?-Mu lo miró dulcemente y le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza-Mi querido Kiki, si bien es cierto que no he estado actuando como yo mismo últimamente, no es porque me encuentre enfermo…-Kiki alzo una "ceja" y lo miro con franca confusión-¿Qué le ocurre entonces?

\- No lo sé con certeza…-se limitó a contestarle el tibetano-Pero no debes preocuparte por mí, estaré bien-dicho esto puso una mano sobre los cabellos de su aprendiz y los revolvió un poco-ahora, tráeme el polvo de estrellas que se encuentra en la segunda habitación, por favor.

-¡Sí!-asintió el joven, caminando hacia la segunda habitación, pero de pronto se paró en seco para después regresarse sobre sus pasos-¡Casi lo olvido Maestro!-el pelirrojo introdujo su mano en su bolsillo y saco una hoja que estaba doblada en muchas partes y se la entregó a un confundido Mu-El señor Shaka me pidió que le entregara esto.

Mu, sabiendo que su alumno era muy curioso (por no decir entrometido) le dijo con voz temblorosa-La… ¿La has leído? ¿Sabes lo que dice aquí?-No señor Mu, ¡se lo juro!-contestó rápidamente el pequeño lemuriano-El señor Shaka fue muy claro en que la había doblado minuciosamente y que usted sabría si yo la había abierto cuando la viera-Kiki se puso ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, notablemente molesto por la insinuación del indio de que vería la carta si no hacia algo al respecto.

-Ya veo…-Kiki se le quedo viendo a Mu, como esperando que abriera la carta delante de él, Mu lo notó y volteo a verlo entre cerrando los ojos-Kiki, creí haberte pedido una cosa… ¿Dónde está? –Kiki solo soltó un suspiro y se dirigió escaleras arriba, cuando se perdió de vista Mu rió un poco y abrió la carta.

 _"_ _¿Por qué te preocupas sin motivo?_

 _¿A quién temes sin razón?_

 _¿Quién te podría matar?_

 _El alma no nace, ni muere._

 _Cualquier cosa que pase, pasará por tu bien;_

 _Lo que esté sucediendo, está sucediendo para bien;_

 _Lo que vaya a pasar, también pasará para bien."_

Mu se quedó helado al leer esas palabras, era un poema tomado del "Bhagavad Gita", un texto sagrado hinduista. Si bien, él y Shaka eran budistas ambos apreciaban mucho la lectura por lo cual pudo reconocer el poema de inmediato.

Este poema claramente tenía la intención de dar seguimiento a lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas, ¿Shaka lo estaba llamando de manera elegante un cobarde? No, eso no. El indio más bien estaba tratando de decirle que no debía temer por lo que sentía, había dado en el clavo, Mu tenía miedo.

Hasta hace muy poco ambos habían retomado su amistad, sin embargo, al verse casi diario y al haber recuperado Mu casi todas sus memorias de la infancia con Shaka, de pronto comenzó a sentir algo por el rubio que no alcanzaba a comprender. Tenía ya un par de semanas que cualquier excusa era buena para acudir a la casa de virgo, que se levantaba pensando en el caballero de la sexta casa y se acostaba de la misma manera, que si Shaka lo volteaba a ver y le sonreía inevitablemente se sonrojaba incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Nunca se había sentido así, si bien, cuando era niño recordaba tener un cariño especial para el mayor de los géminis, al crecer se dio cuenta que eso no era amor, sino mas bien admiración.

Entonces, por vez primera, Mu se había enamorado, pero estaba lleno de dudas ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si vuelven a distanciarse? No soportaría perder a Shaka, ahora que lo había recuperado. ¿Realmente valdría la pena dejar de lado una amistad como la que tenían, por convertirla en algo más?

El Lemuriano sacó papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir…

Contestando Reviews

Elsa Lawliet

Mu es demasiado bueno para este feo mundo, yo pienso (y por eso lo puse) que si perdonó a Saga por lo de Shion puede perdonar a cualquiera por cualquier cosa. El corazón de ese lemuriano vale en oro lo que pesa. Y si, Shaka sufrió mucho lo que ocurrió con su amigo y temiendo causarle mas daño prefirió apartarse de el :'( pero el destino siempre te devuelve a donde perteneces ;D Pronto haré un fic paralelo a este donde vengan las memorias de su infancia para no atrasar a este metiendo todavía mas trasfondo jeje.

Cassiopeia Medea Solo

Muchas gracias, en realidad leo y releo las cosas, me las imagino en su voz, y si me suena descabellado lo borro o lo corrijo jeje, así que el que opines que se esta pareciendo a el mismo la verdad me pone muy contenta. Y respecto a Mu, si, el pobre es un pan de los Dioses pero también tiene su carácter como buen Aries. A mi me gusta mucho el Aioria impulsivo, que no se detiene a pensar las cosas y actúa, y que se enoja con Mu por ser tan filosófico y no dejarlo hacer nada jajaja pero también me parece que entre Aldebarán y Milo, alguien tendría que poner el orden y ese seguramente seria él. Sobre extenderte no te preocupes a mi me encanta leer tus opiniones puedes escribir una cuartilla si quieres y la leeré con gusto :P

Zukilove

Gracias por tu comentario :D Sii como puedes ver soy fan de traer el pasado, aunque Mu no lo recuerde, son esos detalles los que enamoraron a Shaka y finalmente, a pesar del tiempo, sigue siendo el mismo Mu de hace 13 años. Shaka tomará en cuenta tu consejo pues comienza a darse cuenta de que quizá tenga que ser mas listo para poder lidiar con el aprendiz de su adorado tormento.

Jabed

Es bueno saber de ti nuevamente! Y si, los dorados pensaban que ya era hora de que Shaka se dejara de ridiculeces y le dijera a Mu la verdad, pero como puedes ver este ultimo tenia mucho miedo de lo que el lemuriano fuera a pensar de el. Y si, no era para tanto XD! en realidad se podría decir que fue culpa de Mu por andarse atravesando, pero quiero hacer otro fic donde Shaka profundizará mas en el porque le borró la memoria y así entendamos porque tomo esa decisión. En este ya no porque siento que ya me extendí demasiado con el pasado jeje.

Muchas gracias por todas sus opiniones de verdad son muy valiosas para mi ;o; nos leemos en el siguiente

 ***Spoilers***

El siguiente capitulo no es apto para diabéticos


	7. Sincerándonos

7ma parte, por Dios no puedo creer que ya lleve tantas alguien detenga esto por favor!

Debo disculparme por que este chap. lo hice un tanto largo jeje, pero me lastime una pierna y me recomendaron echarme como res todo el día, así que tuve tiempo de sobra y estas son las consecuencias...

También me disculpo si en este capitulo Shaka y Mu están algo OOC pero pues, es romance, creo que se vale sacarlos un poco de su zona de comfort :P

Les vuelvo a advertir, diabéticos por favor abstenerse u/u

Enjoy!

...

El lemuriano dobló la carta muchas veces, asegurándose de seguir el consejo que indirectamente Shaka le había dado para que su alumno no fisgoneara, una vez que tuvo lista la carta la envió teletransportándola a la casa de virgo.

Kiki bajó entonces con el polvo de estrellas, Mu abrió el recipiente para asegurarse que tuvieran suficiente para reparar las 5 armaduras de bronce-A penas alcanzará-le dijo a su discípulo-por lo que no podemos cometer errores.

Kiki asintió con la cabeza y volteó hacia las armaduras para inspeccionarlas antes de que Mu se lo pidiese, pero este le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza-Ya es tarde Kiki, lo mejor será que descansemos y mañana nos ocuparemos de ellas-el caballero de aries le sonrió a su pequeño lemuriano quien le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza-Descansa Kiki-le dijo Mu para después dirigirse a su habitación.

 _En el santuario_

Al resto de los caballeros dorados también los había alcanzado la noche. Milo había invitado a sus compañeros a su casa sugiriendo que se reunieran aun que sea una vez por semana, ninguno de los caballeros tuvo inconveniente y esta sería su primera reunión. Cuando estuvieron todos ahí, no pudieron evitar notar que faltaba el tibetano.

Milo volteó para con Shaka y le dijo- ¿Dónde dejaste a Mu?-Shaka arqueó una ceja y le contesto fríamente-¿Y yo por que tendría que saber en dónde está? En todo caso, Aldebarán cuya casa está a un lado de la de él podría responderte.

-¿A quién crees que engañas Shaka? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que pasaste por mi casa esta tarde?-le dijo Aioria entre sonriéndole-Ustedes han pasado tantas veces por mi templo desde que volvimos del campamento que ya casi parece que viven aquí-Shaka solo se cruzó de brazos, notablemente molesto por las burlas del león–Se fue a Jamir…-contestó de mala gana.

-¡¿Jamir!? ¿Por qué?-exclamó un más bien preocupado Aldebarán, temía que Mu al ver que las cosas estaban tranquilas se hubiera vuelto a exiliar del santuario.

-Nuestra Diosa le indicó que debía irse lo antes posible, pues las armaduras de los caballeros de bronce le aguardaban ahí para que las reparara-contestó el rubio, dándole un sorbo después al agua que Milo les había ofrecido a los que no querían tomar alcohol.

-Ya veo-contestó Aldebarán por lo bajo, para después quedarse pensativo un momento-5 armaduras…Es demasiado-la preocupación se podía ver en los ojos del tauro, Shaka se le quedo viendo fijo un momento, no le gustaba nada que el brasileño se preocupara tanto por el dueño de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, sus palabras le causaron curiosidad, el en realidad no estaba familiarizado con el trabajo que Mu hacia para reparar las armaduras, pues esa faceta de su vida nunca le tocó presenciarla a él.

Los caballeros dorados dieron el tema por concluido con ese comentario y se dedicaron a platicar sobre lo que ocurrió en la batalla de las 12 casas, cómo los caballeros de bronce habían logrado despertar su 7mo sentido y lo honorables que les parecían. A pesar de la inferioridad de su rango se habían ganado el respeto de sus superiores los dorados.

Milo de pronto bajo la mirada, recordando su pelea con Hyoga y que finalmente este había terminado con la vida de quien fuera su maestro. Sin duda, el cisne había crecido mucho en esas batallas y el sacrificio de su querido Camus no había sido en vano, pues su aprendiz había logrado el cero absoluto y despertar su 7mo sentido, quien sabe, quizá algún día pudiera ser el sucesor del francés… por lo menos como caballero dorado; porque alguien que tuviera la gracia, elegancia y porte del antiguo caballero de Acuario nunca nacería en esta tierra, por lo menos es lo que Milo creía. A pesar de ser tan frío, el acuariano era sumamente noble, y el peli azul, quien se había ganado su confianza, tenía el privilegio de ser el único que conocía el cariño del francés. Era curioso como un ser que parecía disfrutar más del frío podía volverse tan cálido en la dirección correcta, Milo había logrado eso; lo que no había logrado era asimilar que ese cariño se había extinguido junto con la vida de quien se lo profesaba. Entonces, el escorpión comprendió que la memoria de Camus no debía traerle más tristeza, pues eso sería lo último que él hubiera querido, decidido, alzó la mirada y levantó su copa-¡Por todos nuestros compañeros y amigos, dorados, platas o bronces, quienes lucharon por sus ideales a costa de sus vidas!-El resto de los caballeros sonrió con nostalgia y levantaron también sus copas, chocándolas al centro para así honrar las memorias de aquellos que ya no podían acompañarlos.

La velada transcurrió sin pena ni gloria después de eso, retirándose los caballeros temprano a sus respectivos templos. Shaka había acudido con la esperanza de distraer un poco su mente del beso del lemuriano, sin éxito, pues Mu lo había dejado perplejo con ese acto. Se tocó brevemente el sitio recordando lo cálidos que se habían sentido los labios del tibetano y maldijo en voz alta por su debilidad, no le agradaba sentirse así, las ideas que se cruzaban por su mente le parecían impropias para un caballero de su altura y para sus creencias. Y es que el sentir que necesitaba de sus besos y atenciones era para él una molestia, pero cuando tenía al ariano enfrente, parecía olvidar por completo toda lógica y este se convertía en su única verdad.

Apesumbrado por sus pensamientos se dejó caer en un modesto sillón que tenía en su templo, una de sus contadas posesiones, al caer escuchó algo crujir, se levantó del sillón y volteó a ver de qué se trataba, era una hoja de papel, tan minuciosamente doblada como la que él le había enviado a Mu-¿Cuánto piensas durar en Jamir, Mu? ¿Acaso te estás ocultando?-Shaka abrió con cuidado la carta, por no decir con temor y se apresuró a leerla.

 _"_ _Espero curarme de ti en unos días,_

 _Debo dejar de fumarte, de beberte, de pensarte,_

 _Es posible. Siguiendo las prescripciones de la moral en turno._

 _Me receto tiempo, abstinencia, soledad"_

 _-Jaime Sabines_

El indio dejó caer el papel y casi inmediatamente después sintió una agonía que jamás en su vida había tenido, el pecho le comenzó a doler y sentía que se quedaría pronto sin aliento-¿Es acaso que ahora que te he recuperado, de nuevo, comienzo a perderte…?-murmuró y de pronto su estómago comenzó a arderle tanto que tuvo que doblarse para cesar el dolor-¿Es esto a lo que llaman, sufrir por amor?-pensó mientras se abrazaba el abdomen.

-¡Shaka!-escuchó el rubio gritar a la entrada de su templo, era Aioria, quien corrió hacia él al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Había ido al templo del virgo a pedirle una taza de leche pero cuando lo vio dejó caer el recipiente y se apresuró a su encuentro. El león tomó a su compañero por ambos hombros y comenzó a observarlo con detenimiento-Estas sudando ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa Shaka dímelo?!

-¡Suéltame Aioria!-le gritó el semidiós, zafándose de su agarre –Estoy bien, ¿A qué has venido?

-¡Eso ya no tiene importancia, claramente algo malo te está pasando y necesito que me lo digas para poder ayudarte!-

-No te molestes, caballero de Leo-Shaka bajó la cabeza, mirando en dirección al papel que acababa de soltar-Solo hay una persona en este mundo que puede ayudarme, y no está en el santuario…

Aioria al principio no entendió las palabras del indio, supuso que se refería a los poderes curativos de Mu, sin embargo, Milo probablemente podría curarlo también o cualquiera de ellos si se trataba de una dolencia física…fue entonces cuando todas las piezas se armaron en su cabeza y miró con profunda compasión a su compañero de armas.

-Lo amas…-murmuró Aioria, con una leve sonrisa de incredulidad adornando su rostro.

-¿Perdón…?-Shaka arqueó una ceja.

-No te hagas el tonto Shaka, eso no te va. Sé que no vas a contestarme pero si te puedo decir que si eso es cierto debes decírselo a Mu, estoy seguro que él te corresponde, ambos son un tanto obvios si te soy sincero…

Shaka se ruborizó por la soltura con que Aioria aseveró sus sentimientos, para después enfadarse-¡No podrías estar más equivocado Aioria!-con su psicoquinesia levantó la carta de Mu, quizá de una manera un tanto agresiva, y se la entregó al leo-Toma, léela. Mu la escribió-Aioria tomó la carta, su expresión era de franca sorpresa, y comenzó a leerla, cuando terminó, miró a Shaka con incredulidad-No entiendo por qué piensas que Mu no te corresponde, si aquí acaba de escribirte todo lo contrario-Shaka lo vio como si hubiera dicho la cosa más estúpida e improbable que jamás había escuchado en su vida, para él la carta le decía que el lemuriano quería olvidarse de su existencia y por eso había puesto tierra de por medio.

-Shaka, tu eres su mejor amigo, tu más que nadie debería entender el mensaje oculto en esta carta. Me parece que estás tan cegado por tus sentimientos que has perdido la capacidad de razonar…-Quizá Aioria tenía razón, desde que Mu había vuelto a su vida, Shaka sentía que todos sus sentidos estaban adormecidos, como si estuviera bajo una especie de embrujo, pero su embrujo tenia nombre y se encontraba evadiéndolo en Jamir…

Shaka entonces abrió sus ojos, la determinación inundo sus irises azules, tomo la hoja y comenzó a escribir sobre ella:

 _"_ _¿Sabe que usted es culpable de una de las crisis más importantes de mi vida?_

 _No quiero andar con rodeos: creo que estoy enamorado de usted…"_

 _-Mario Benedetti_

Tomo entonces la hoja, la dobló y la tele transportó para con Mu. Después volteó con Aioria y le regaló una media sonrisa-Gracias.

Aioria ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle que había sido todo aquello, se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su templo.

-¡Espera Aioria!-Shaka levantó con su psicoquinesia el recipiente que Aioria había tirado y se dirigió a la cocina-Creo que te has ganado tu taza de leche-

 _En Jamir_

Esa mañana Kiki se levantó con el primer rayo de sol, a diferencia de su maestro, quien gustaba de dormir un poco más cuando podía hacerlo. El pelirrojo se dirigió a la planta baja para abrir las persianas y que así el poco sol que se asomaba por las densas nubes del cielo pudiera entrar y tibiar el interior de la casa. Después se acercó a la sala para prender la chimenea y sintió un remanente de cosmos, volteó para ver de dónde provenía dicha energía y sobre el sillón se encontraba una pequeña hoja que ya se le estaba haciendo bastante familiar.

-¡Maestro Mu! ¡Maestro Mu!-agitó el pequeño lemuriano a un somnoliento caballero de aries, que se tapó hasta la cabeza con las cobijas-¿Qué ocurre Kiki? Vuelve a dormir-Dicho esto tomo a Kiki y lo subió a la cama, abrazándolo después -¡Maestro! ¡Basta!-intentó zafarse el pelirrojo en vano pues Mu lo sostuvo mas fuerte-Tengo una carta del señor Shaka-dijo Kiki ya casi sin aliento, Mu lo soltó tan repentinamente que Kiki, quien seguía luchando, se cayó de la cama.

-¡Auch!-grito Kiki, sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Lo lamento Kiki!-le sonrió Mu, apenado por su comportamiento. El pequeño le extendió la carta y Mu se sentó en la cama para poder tomarla, el niño nuevamente aguardó por la reacción de su maestro, quien esta vez no hizo esfuerzo por mandarlo a otra parte. Cuando Mu leyó lo que la carta decía, se ruborizó de inmediato y después la pulverizó.

-¡Señor Mu!-gritó Kiki por la impresión de ver la carta hecha cenizas-¿Es acaso tan malo lo que el señor Shaka le ha dicho?

-Por el contrario, Kiki-le contestó con un hilo de voz-Es demasiado bueno…

-Entonces, mi señor, no entiendo ¿por qué ha destruido la carta?

-No quise hacerlo, simplemente sucedió-Mu miró a su alumno brevemente, le había mentido, no quería que ni por error Kiki viera esa carta, después posó su mirada sobre una de las ventanas-Shaka...-murmuró.

Mu sintió de pronto un enorme deseo de tele transportarse a la casa de Virgo y tan solo dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que lo invadían, sin embargo, re pensó las cosas. Primeramente tenía una encomienda que era mucho más importante que sus cuestiones personales, además no quería actuar impulsivamente y echarlo todo a perder, que era precisamente el temor del cual era prisionero desde que tuvo conciencia de su amor por el indio. Sostuvo su vista unos segundos más a la ventana y con sus puños se seco un par de lagrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos-Bueno-volteó a ver a Kiki-¡manos a la obra!-le sonrió.

 _En el Santuario_

Shaka estaba como león enjaulado en su templo, caminando sin rumbo, incapaz de concentrarse en hacer actividad alguna. Ya era pasado el medio día, Mu seguramente había leído su carta para ese entonces y no le había respondido ** _nada_** **.**

Se presionó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos, intentando aminorar el dolor de cabeza que quería apoderarse de él, ya se había cansado de jugar con el lemuriano, lo mejor sería enfrentarlo de una buena vez…Shaka detuvo sus pensamientos un momento al sentir un cosmos aproximarse a su templo, era un cosmos familiar…

¡Señor Shaka!-le gritó Kiki desde la entrada de Virgo, estaba notablemente agitado, el pequeño puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras jadeaba tratando de incorporarse para hablar con el indio-¡Señor Shaka! ¡Algo terrible ha ocurrido!-Shaka dio un paso atrás, concentró su energía en localizar la de Mu, el cosmos del tibetano estaba muy débil…Shaka sintió que el alma se le iba y sin pensarlo ni darle explicaciones corrió, tomó a Kiki en brazos y se tele transportó a Jamir*

 _En Jamir_

Shaka sintió como la helada brisa de los Himalayas lo recibía, el virgo, quien a penas traía sus tradicionales ropas y andaba descalzo, entró a la casa corriendo seguido por Kiki y rápidamente encontró a Mu desvanecido en el suelo, rodeado por un charco inmenso de sangre-¡Kiki! ¡¿Por los budas que ha ocurrido aquí!?-Kiki comenzó a llorar de pronto, suspiró hondo para tranquilizarse y dijo-Eran demasiadas…insistí en ayudarle pero me dijo que era muy pequeño y que como estaban muertas necesitaba demasiada sangre…

-¿Sa…sangre?-murmuró Shaka, se apresuró entonces a tomar a Mu en sus brazos y lo recostó en el sillón, le tocó la muñeca y pudo notar los múltiples cortes que tenía en ambos brazos, horrorizado comprendió que el lemuriano daba su propia sangre para reparar las armaduras.

-¿Acaso usted no lo sabía?-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Jamás me lo dijo-acarició entonces los cabellos del tibetano, estaba helado, su piel se veía grisácea y opaca. Shaka volteó a ver a Kiki, quien estaba sollozando mientras veía a su maestro en tan mal estado-Yo me encargaré de él Kiki, se pondrá bien te lo prometo-Kiki asintió con un par de gotas en sus ojos-Yo ya he cerrado sus heridas, pero aun así la cantidad de sangre que perdió es mucha –el lemuriano comprendió que de nada le servía lamentarse si quería ayudar a su maestro y recuperó el semblante-¿Necesita algo señor Shaka?

-Si Kiki, por favor tráeme unas mantas, debemos mantener su temperatura corporal, ¿sabes cocinar?-el lemuriano asintió con la cabeza-prepara un té entonces y una sopa caliente para cuando despierte, necesitamos reponer su volumen-Kiki estaba entendiéndole la mitad, pero igual obedecía las ordenes del indio sin rechistar.

-Mu ¿Por qué?-susurró Shaka mientras seguía peinando sus cabellos, Mu se veía dormido tan apaciblemente que era difícil creer que se estuviera debatiéndose entre la muerte y la vida. Shaka le tomó las manos y las entrelazó con las suyas-Estas helado- se sentó entonces en el sillón moviendo un poco a Mu y lo cargó de manera que su cabeza quedara recargada en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio, teniéndolo así, Shaka lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo mantuvo lo más cerca de él que pudo, transmitiéndole parte de su cosmos para sanarlo.

Cuando Kiki bajó con las mantas y vio la extraña posición en la que se encontraban Shaka y su maestro se les quedo viendo fijo un par de segundos, intentando comprender la situación, pero después sacudió su cabeza y corrió para con Shaka pensando que este no era momento de buscarle sentido a las cosas que el virgo hacia-Tenga, señor-le dijo Kiki envolviéndolos a ambos con las mantas.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Kiki-le sonrió.

Kiki pudo ver que de a poco el color volvía a la tez de Mu, esto le hizo sonreír de inmediato-¡Esta funcionando señor Shaka!

-Le estoy transmitiendo parte de mi cosmos, eso esta agilizando un poco las cosas-Shaka de pronto sintió que Mu comenzó a moverse, estaba recuperando la conciencia. Kiki al ver esto sonrió y se apresuro a traer el té, dejándolo en la modesta mesita de la sala.

-Mu-sonrió el virgo al encontrarse con esos débiles pero hermosos ojos verdes, para después reprocharle por su insensatez-¡Perdiste demasiada sangre torpe!-

-S…Shaka-el lemuriano abrió grandes los ojos por su sorpresa, pero después, esbozó una amplia sonrisa-¡Shaka!-sacando fuerzas del no sé donde se abrazó del cuello del rubio, estaba tan feliz de verlo que no le importó su reclamo. El caballero de virgo inmediatamente sintió su corazón ablandarse y le correspondió el abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos lilas de ese al que había extrañado tanto, aun que tan solo se habían separado un par de horas-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó el tibetano, su voz más bien era un susurro.

-¿Dónde mas podría estar? Vine en cuanto lo supe-Shaka se libró del abrazo y miró al ariano a los ojos-no puedes hacerme esto Mu ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¿Qué no entiendes que si te perdiera de nuevo…? simplemente no lo resistiría…

Mu miró incrédulo la desesperación en el rostro de Shaka mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, se conmovió tanto por que el virgo lo había dejado todo en el momento que supo que se encontraba en peligro, que se sintió como un tonto por temerle a los sentimientos que tenia por ese hombre, claramente no pudo haberse enamorado de alguien mejor. Decidió ocultar su rostro en el hombro del rubio, el cual se sentía tan reconfortante que estaba empezando a creer que ese lugar había sido diseñado especialmente para él-Shaka…lamento haberte preocupado-murmuró.

-Lo importante es que estas vivo-el semidiós puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Mu, acariciando sus cabellos lilas, después este se separó del lemuriano y tomo la taza de té que Kiki amablemente había dejado sobre la mesa-bébete esto, te ayudará a sentirte mejor-el lemuriano obedeció e intento tomar el té, pero se le cayó pues aun estaba muy débil. Shaka calculó el movimiento y logró impedir que el té le cayera encima con su psicoquinesia, entonces lo tomó y se lo dio a beber de sus manos-Esto me trae viejos recuerdos-le sonrió.

-La varicela-respondió Mu, sonriéndole también. Shaka sintió un brinco en el corazón cuando Mu hizo referencia a aquel recuerdo, no solo porque ahora lo sabía, sino porque era de los más preciados que tenía, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo importante que era Mu para él. El Ariano levantó la barbilla para que Shaka pudiera ver la marca que tenía en ella-Siempre creí que era una marca de nacimiento, ahora sé que no-Shaka se retiró el cabello del cuello para que Mu pudiera ver la marca que el portaba, igual a la suya, ambos se sonrieron y Shaka sintió que se perdía en esos hermosos ojos verdes, que se veían cansados pero aun así brillaban de una manera tan singular…

Kiki nuevamente se les quedó viendo, esos dos parecían haberse olvidado completamente de su existencia-Em…iré a ver cómo va la sopa-se limitó a decir el pelirrojo, dando pasos hacia atrás rumbo a la cocina. Por fin, a pesar de su corta edad, había comprendido lo que pasaba, a estas alturas hasta un ciego podría notarlo. Así que decidió que lo mejor era darles privacidad.

Ambos ignoraron, sin querer, al pequeño Kiki, pues seguían inmersos en sus miradas.

Mu se incorporó para ver de frente al rubio, este último se acomodó y lo tomó de los hombros, adivinando sus intensiones-Lo que sea que tienes que decirme, puede esperar, ahora estas muy débil para lidiar con esas cosas-Shaka le sonrió, a pesar de que su cara mostraba más bien tristeza, el virgo quiso cambiar el tema inmediatamente para que el lemuriano no insistiera-….Yo no tenía idea de que para reparar las armaduras necesitabas tal cantidad de sangre…de haberlo sabido…

-Solo si están muertas-se apresuró a decirle Mu-Solo pude reparar una, intente reparar otra mas y ahí fue donde me desvanecí-Mu volteó a ver la armadura de Pegaso, que se encontraba ya lista y junto con las demás, que en apariencia parecían tener daños menores, pero se veían opacas-Pero aun así, debo reparar las demás armaduras-Mu intentó incorporarse, al recordar repentinamente el deber que se le había encomendado, pero fue detenido por Shaka.

-¿¡Estás loco!? No te lo permitiré Mu, si en ti no cabe la cordura, entonces no me dejaras otra opción que imponértela-

-Shaka, nuestra Diosa…

-Nuestra Diosa te encomendó algo, es cierto, pero jamás te dijo que lo hicieras solo. En el santuario hay otros 3 caballeros, estaremos más que dispuestos a dar nuestra sangre para reparar las armaduras de nuestros compañeros los caballeros de bronce.

-Aun si eso fuera cierto, no tengo poder suficiente para tele transportar las armaduras al santuario, y tu escuchaste a nuestra Diosa, se necesitan para lo antes posible.

-Muy bien, entonces, usa toda mi sangre para repararlas.

Mu abrió los ojos como platos-¡Eso nunca!-alzó la voz el tibetano-Jamás te pediría algo así.

-¿Por qué no? Así como tú estás dispuesto a morir por cumplir las órdenes de nuestra Diosa, yo también. Lo que no estoy dispuesto es a dejarte morir por dicha causa, entonces-Shaka estiro ambas muñecas-tómala, es tuya.

Mu desvió la mirada-No…no puedo-agachó la cabeza y tomo las muñecas de Shaka, empujándolas hacia el virgo para que las alejara de él-

-Pues yo tampoco pienso dejarte morir, y estoy seguro que la señorita Athena tampoco quiere eso de ti Mu, te pido entonces que tengas paciencia y te recuperes pronto para ir juntos al santuario y ayudarte. Nuestra Diosa lo entenderá, no te preocupes.

-Te lo agradezco, Shaka- Mu hizo una pequeña reverencia al virgo, quien soltó un pequeño bufido-Tanta formalidad entre amigos Mu, me parece grosera.

Mu le entre sonrió-Bueno, querido Shaka, que bueno que tocas ese punto, que somos amigos...

Shaka sintió de nuevo un hondo dolor en el abdomen, pero sostuvo su mirada con el lemuriano, quien continuó hablando- Recibí tu carta esta mañana…te podría decir tantas cosas, pero creo que hay una sola manera de responderte-con esto Mu, quien jamás había besado a nadie, torpemente se acercó a los labios de Shaka, dándole un pequeño y más bien tímido primer beso. Shaka se quedó mudo ante el acto, había sido en verdad un beso muy corto pero había logrado que un potente escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Cuando Mu se separó de sus labios, Shaka pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un encantador tono rosado y tenía la vista hacia abajo, víctima de la timidez que había dejado de lado hacia un momento, a Shaka esa vista se le antojó de encantadora y no pudo evitar tomar al tibetano por la nuca y devolverle el beso. Shaka por su parte lo besó con un poco mas de intensidad, a pesar de ser el segundo beso que daba en su vida. Mu rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del virgo mientras este lo tomó por la cintura acercándolo más a él, a medida que el tiempo pasaba el beso se volvía menos torpe y más dulce, se separaban brevemente pero volvían a besarse como si el aire les faltara si no lo tomaban del otro.

Entonces Kiki, quien consideraba que ya había pasado un largo tiempo y Mu debía comer algo, volvió con dos platos de sopa, que se le cayeron al piso tan pronto entro a la habitación. Shaka y Mu se separaron de golpe al escuchar los platos romperse y voltearon a ver pálidos a Kiki, quien estaba en shock, con las manos en el aire como si aun sostuviera los platos.

-¡Kiki! ¡Puedo explicarte!-se apresuró a decirle Mu, pero el pelirrojo tan solo le sonrió-Veo que ya se siente mejor maestro, incluso tiene sangre suficiente para ponerse rojo, bien por usted-con esto soltó una pequeña risilla y se dio la media vuelta, desapareciendo delante de sus ojos. Mu se quedó perplejo y con la mano estirada, como si con eso pudiera traer a Kiki de vuelta, Shaka le tomó la mano, lo vio a los ojos y negó con la cabeza-Estará bien, solo quiere darnos nuestro espacio-

Mu se hundió con pesadez en el sillón, las cosas para su gusto estaban pasando demasiado rápido, se tomó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, cerrando sus ojos y frotándolo con notable frustración-¿Qué nos está pasando Shaka?-Mu se recargó en el hombro del rubio antes de continuar hablando-¿De dónde viene esta necesidad constante de estar cerca de ti? Al regresarme a Jamir, creí fielmente que el poner tierra de por medio me ayudaría a aclarar mis sentimientos, pues el tenerte cerca lo único que hacía era nublar mi juicio-el lemuriano sonreía, aun que sus ojos parecían inundados de una gran pena- pero me encontré con el extraño sentir de necesitarte, he perdido mi libertad, ahora vivo y me muevo en función de los sentimientos que te tengo, y eso Shaka, me aterra como no tienes una idea…mi mente se aclaró, si, pero lo que se rebeló ante mi me abruma…

Shaka lo miró serenamente a los ojos, le tomó ambas manos y le dijo suavemente- _Yo también tengo miedo Mu, y_ _también_ _te amo._

El lemuriano sintió que sus ojos se saldrían de sus órbitas , su emoción fue tanta que por un momento pensó que se desvanecería de nuevo, Shaka notó esto y se levantó del sillón-debes comer algo, aun estas muy débil-lo tomó del brazo entonces para ayudarlo a levantarse y una vez incorporado se paso el brazo de Mu por detrás del cuello y lo sujeto por la cintura, ayudándolo a caminar-me parece que exageras, Shaka, puedo andar por mi cuenta.

-Bueno, no tienes por que, si aquí estoy yo para cuidarte. Deberás acostumbrarte Mu a mis atenciones-el indio entonces le miró con ternura y lo ayudó a sentarse en el comedor. Se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió un plato de sopa, lo puso frente al lemuriano y cuando se dio la media vuelta para regresar a la estufa Mu le tomó la mano impidiéndole el paso, el virgo posó su vista sobre los dulces ojos que lo observaban con adoración y se acercó a el para darle un beso en la frente-Shaka ¿Que va a pasar con nosotros ahora?-le preguntó el ariano, pero lo dijo tan bajo que parecía no querer que el virgo lo escuchase.

-Probablemente seremos mas felices de lo que eramos hace 20 minutos ¿Por?-Mu rió con el comentario-No bobo, no me refiero a eso.

-¿Acabas de llamarme bobo?-Shaka arqueó una ceja, sonriendo con incredulidad.

-Creo que no eres el único asombrado aquí, señor "yo no bromeo" no sabia que podías ser simpático sin alcohol-Mu le sonrió con picardía.

-Supongo que es justo decir que me siento embriagado...Pero Mu, si así lo requieres, entonces te lo preguntare-el indio se arrodilló sin soltar la mano del tibetano-¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja? Ten en cuenta antes de contestarme que puedo ser un tanto insoportable, celoso, frío, egolatra...-Shaka no pudo terminar de decir sus "cualidades" porque Mu atrapó sus labios en un corto beso-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?

-Si así vas a contestar todas mis preguntas Mu, solo lograras que mi curiosidad aumente.

-No necesito motivos para besarte Shaka, ahora que eres mio y yo soy tuyo, los motivos salen sobrando.

Shaka sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Mu, quien acaricio con suavidad los cabellos rubios de su ahora novio.

...

Contestando reviews

Jabed

Totalmente de acuerdo contigo con lo de Aioria, si bien es impulsivo también me da la sensación de ser un líder nato, probablemente eso es culpa de soul of gold :P y Shion! aparece solo en una saga y consigue que lo amemos precisamente por hacerse el malo y resultar tan blando como Mu, por algo este último tiene ese carácter tan noble, heredado del antiguo patriarca. Se nota su aprecio por Mu cuando lo paraliza para que no le sigan haciendo daño pues sino lo hubieran matado Shura, Saga y Camus si mal no recuerdo. Los celos por parte de Shaka son mas bien discretos pues Alde aun no ha hecho nada lo suficientemente grave como para que el rubio pierda la compostura, pero quien sabe, Alde es tan despistado e inocente que podría despertar la ira del semidios, quien ya es amo y señor del lemuriano, en el siguiente chap. :P

Elsa Lawliet

Bueno a Mu se le quitó lo timido en este capitulo jajaja. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, en este Kiki es un pequeño muy astuto y aun que no lo fuera Shaka y Mu son medio sonsos como pudiste ver xD lo bueno que Kiki salio huyendo de ahí antes de quedar traumado de por vida o algo jeje. No se si fue mucho fluff o le hizo falta porque siento que en algún punto me perdí pues lo hice demasiado largo pero espero que haya quedado decente jeje sobre la historia paralela ya la estoy escribiendo pero no he querido publicar el primer capitulo hasta que termine esta, que yo pienso que ya el capitulo siguiente será el último y en el otro fic pondré la vida de todos los mini dorados en el santuario, enfocándome en las memorias de estos dos. Espero leernos en ese otro fic también :D (PD. espero te haya gustado el mini MiloxCamus que anexe aquí :P)

Danabel94

No estoy segura de haber entendido tu comentario n_nU creo que quisiste decir que amas a Mu pero que amas mas a Milo, Shaka y Camus. O que amas a Milo, y prefieres a Shaka y Camus como pareja? O.o ai dont gnow, pero bueno yo también amo a Mu, es mi dorado favorito de hecho, simplemente me parece super noble, centrado e inteligente. Aunque siendo justa amo a todos jajaja pero obviamente el borrego es mi No. 1

Bueno, espere y les haya gustado. Nos leemos en la próxima (y probablemente ultima) parte de este fic

 ***Spoilers***

-Milo, cuando se entra a casas ajenas se toca la puerta...

-pero no es mi culpa que no tengamos puertas D:

 _*Alguien me dio la_ _explicación_ _de que se pueden tele transportar si no_ _están_ _dentro de los templos, pero no pueden tele transportarse de un templo a otro. por eso Shaka se sale del templo y se tele transporta a Jamir._


	8. Cerrando circulos

Notas de autora:

¡Ultima parte! ¡Ultima parte! :D

Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final, mi primera de Saint Seiya ;o; agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y sus amables comentarios pero esta historia llega a su fin u.u a Dios gracias porque siento que ya me estaba pasando un poco de cursi y dramática, pero eso de escribir escuchando canciones como "Mad World" es lo único que deja jeje (Por cierto la parte de Milo y Camus la escribí escuchando "Inside a Dream" del soundtrack original de SS, así que si quieren leerla escuchándolo se los recomiendo :P)

Se que quizá algunos ya leyeron esta parte y por lo tanto deberán saber que el final originalmente era terriblemente cruel u.u y no me dejaba dormir en las noches por lo que decidí cambiarlo, dando como resultado que este capitulo quede partido en dos (tipo película de hunger games o harry potter) una disculpa por eso jeje.

En fin, los espero en la próxima historia, nos estamos leyendo :D

...

A la mañana siguiente Kiki, quien había vuelto la noche anterior con la esperanza de que Shaka y Mu ya pudieran guardar la compostura en su presencia, se levantó temprano como siempre y se dirigió de nuevo a abrir todas las cortinas, después se fue directo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, decidió que ese día ni por error iría a despertar a su Maestro, pues adivinaba que el rubio estaría con él y no quería empezar su día con semejante imagen. No es que a Kiki le molestara el hecho de que su maestro gustara de los hombres, no, era más bien el simple hecho de que para un niño de 8 años el amor era repulsivo.

Shaka se talló los ojos y volteó a su derecha, ahí se encontraba Mu, aun durmiendo profundamente, el indio sonrió y se volteó para con él-Buenos días-le dijo suavemente.

-Shaka, es muy temprano aún-Mu se acercó a su ahora novio y lo abrazó-vuelve a dormir-Shaka, quien aun no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro lo abrazó de vuelta-Tu puedes dormir si quieres, pero a mí me será imposible dormir tanto tiempo-con esto lo soltó, para el desagrado de Mu, y se dispuso a levantarse. Al hacerlo sintió una helada brisa recorrer su cuerpo, se había adaptado al calor de la cama y del lemuriano que descansaba en ella y de pronto esa brisa le recordó que se encontraba en los Himalayas, descalzo y con solo su vestimenta tradicional de la India, la cual no era precisamente para ese clima. Sin pensárselo dos veces regresó a la cama y se sumergió en las cobijas, despertando nuevamente a Mu-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó este último.

-Hace demasiado frío hoy...

-No es eso-negó el tibetano con la cabeza-es tan solo que el día de ayer cuando tú llegaste ya se había calentado la casa y habíamos prendido la chimenea, Kiki debe haberse levantado a penas a abrir las ventanas y prenderla-Mu se sentó en la cama, aun se veía cansado y sus ojos estaban luchando por mantenerse abiertos.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? Ya te ves mucho mejor-comentó Shaka mientras lo observaba con detenimiento.

-Me siento bien, gracias a ti y a Kiki que cuidaron de mi-le sonrió-Bueno, ahora que se me ha espantado el sueño, lo mejor será acompañar a Kiki en sus labores-dicho esto Mu se levantó de la cama, Shaka quiso hacer lo mismo pero en cuanto se destapó comenzó a temblar sin control, el lemuriano volteó a ver al indio y rió, se acercó a la silla donde había colocado su tradicional bufanda roja la noche anterior y la tomó para después colocársela al rubio-Te sienta bien-le dijo con una sonrisa. El virgo se puso del color de la prenda y desvió la mirada-¿Todo bien?-le preguntó el tibetano, quien había notado que ese pequeño gesto había sacado de su centro a Shaka.

-Si…todo en orden-el indio se levantó de la cama entonces y siguió a Mu hasta la cocina, ahí estaba Kiki terminando de poner la mesa-Buenos días-les sonrío el pelirrojo, mirándolos con picardía-¿Pudieron dormir? –Mu lo miró con angustia, sabía que su alumno era muy joven para estar sugiriendo que habían ocupado su noche en cosas indebidas, así que intuyó que más bien quería molestarlos por haber dormido juntos y no supo cómo hacerlo.

-Bueno-lo sacó Shaka de sus pensamientos-No es la primera vez que dormimos juntos, de niños lo hacíamos todo el tiempo, así que dormimos perfectamente-Mu se quedó helado con las palabras de Shaka y lo miró con incredulidad ¿Qué necesidad tenia de decir semejante cosa? El tibetano había olvidado que el rubio no tenía filtro.

Kiki rió por lo bajo con el comentario del indio pero sobre todo por la cara que su maestro había hecho.

-Señor Shaka-comenzó el pelirrojo-¿usted y mi maestro son novios?-Mu sintió que se le fue la sangre al piso, el rostro se le puso de todos colores.

-Sí, así es Kiki-le respondió con soltura el caballero de la sexta casa.

-¡¿Es eso cierto señor Mu?!-Mu solo asintió con la cabeza, notablemente apenado. Kiki entonces esbozó una gran sonrisa-¡Son novios! ¡Son novios!-se burló el chiquillo.

Mu se tapó la cara con su mano, muerto de la vergüenza-Kiki basta…-fue todo lo que la pena le permitió murmurar mientras Shaka solo permaneció ahí, sonriendo ligeramente aun que en realidad le causaba gracia toda la escena.

 _En el santuario_

-Ya han pasado dos días, me pregunto si Mu estará bien-Aldebarán desayunaba en su templo, no había podido dejar de preocuparse por su amigo desde que Shaka les comentó que se había ido a Jamir-Quizá debería ir con Shaka y preguntarle si ha sabido algo de él.

El tauro terminó su desayuno y comenzó a subir hacia la casa de Virgo, en su camino entro a la casa de Leo en la cual se encontraba Aioria lavando los trastes.

-¡Hola Alde! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-le saludo el león.

-¿Me permitirías pasar Aioria? Estoy buscando a Shaka.

-Claro que puedes pasar, sin embargo, no le veo el caso porque Shaka no está aquí en el santuario…

-¿Cómo dices?-le dijo Aldebarán notablemente sorprendido, Aioria dejo el plato que estaba lavando en el fregadero y se enjuago las manos, se las secó en su pantalón y prosiguió-El día de ayer Kiki pasó por mi templo corriendo al de virgo, ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de preguntarle que estaba pasando y cuando menos creí sentí los cosmos de Shaka y Kiki desaparecer.

Aldebarán dejó caer su quijada al suelo-¿Crees que algo malo le haya pasado a Mu?

-Si es así, no debemos preocuparnos-le respondió Aioria-Shaka y Kiki se encargarán de él eso tenlo por seguro. Me preocuparía mas Milo, desde la pasada reunión no lo he visto ni he sabido nada de él...

-¿Crees prudente ir a la casa de escorpio a ver si algo le ocurre?-le preguntó el tauro.

-No veo por qué no, vamos allá-sonrió Aioria, quien dejó pasar al caballero de la segunda casa y después lo siguió.

Una vez en la casa de escorpio Aldebarán hizo uso de su potente voz para llamar a Milo, sin respuesta. Ambos lo buscaron por todo el templo pero no estaba ahí-Que extraño-murmuró Aioria.

-Ya sé donde está-dijo Aldebarán, dirigiendo sus pasos fuera de la casa de escorpio, escaleras arriba.

Ambos caballeros llegaron a Acuario, al entrar ahí estaba Milo, dormido sobre un sweater al lado de un montón de cajas. Ambos caballeros lo miraron con tristeza y Aioria se acercó a él, lo cargó y al hacerlo pudo notar que estaba muy liviano.

Al sentir que lo movían Milo comenzó a despertar y cuando vio el rostro de Aioria dio tremendo grito y se bajo de sus brazos tan rápido como pudo.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa!? ¡Es muy temprano para darme estos sustos Aioria!

-Tranquilo Milo-le decía Aldebarán mientras hacía señas acordes con sus brazos-estabas dormido en el suelo, Aioria solo pretendía regresarte a tu templo para que pudieras descansar mejor ¿Qué haces aquí?

Milo agachó la mirada y suspiró-Estaba guardando sus cosas…pensaba que lo mejor sería ir a donarlas al pueblo, para que le sirvan a alguien más-Aldebarán y Aioria voltearon a verse para después mirar al peliazul.

-Te ayudaremos-comenzó el tauro-Pero primero, debes comer algo, mírate, estas en los huesos Milo…

-Bueno, desde lo que ocurrió el día del campamento nadie quiere venderme nada en ese pueblucho bicicletero-se cruzó de brazos.

-Esto no es reciente, y tú lo sabes-Aioria volteó a ver las cajas que estaban ahora a espaldas de ellos-Milo, sabemos que tu y Camus eran cercanos, si necesitas nuestra ayuda para cualquier cosa, solo tienes que decirlo y nosotros…-

-Estoy bien-le interrumpió el peli azul.

-No tienes por qué hacerte el fuerte, nosotros no somos tus enemigos-Aldebarán se acercó al escorpio y puso una mano en su hombro, Milo tragó saliva-Es solo que…-el griego se agachó y tomo el sweater que estaba en el suelo, estaba más bien desgastado y tenía unos colores tan feos que cualquiera en su sano juicio lo hubiera arrojado a la basura, pero Milo parecía aferrarse a él como si fuera su más valiosa posesión–Jamás se lo dije…-dicho esto unas lagrimas cayeron sobre dicha prenda ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros dorados. El escorpio se limpio los ojos con el dorso de su mano, levantó la mirada y sonrió mientras pensaba-Camus, perdóname por no ser tan ecuánime como tú, se que dije que seguiría adelante y realmente lo intento, pero...lograste en mi un frío más poderoso y atroz que el cero absoluto, el frío de tu ausencia- Milo se quedó con la mirada gacha y de una manera sorpresivamente cortés dijo-¿Les molestaría caballeros, dejarme solo unos minutos antes de irnos al pueblo?-Alde y Aioria se miraron mutuamente, acordando con esa mirada darle su espacio al escorpio para despedirse, pues entregar todas las cosas de Camus era algo simbólico sin duda.

Una vez que Aioria y Aldebarán salieron de la casa de Acuario, Milo cayó de rodillas al piso y lloró amargamente con el sweater aun en brazos, de pronto una voz lo hizo callar.

- _Milo…Milo…_ -se escuchaba a lo lejos, el caballero de escorpio abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo las lagrimas saltar de sus comisuras por la impresión.

-Ca…Camus…no, eso no puede ser posible...-el griego se talló los ojos con fuerza, no podía ver a Camus, pero sin duda la que había escuchado era su voz-Debo estar enloqueciendo…

 _-Milo de escorpio ¡levántate! Un caballero como tú no debe afligirse por algo tan común como la muerte, nosotros los caballeros dorados no nos aferramos a nuestras vidas, tampoco debemos aferrarnos a las vidas de nuestros compañeros…-_ Sin duda la voz le pertenecía a Camus, la crudeza y frialdad de sus palabras se lo confirmó, pero ¿Cómo?

-Camus, ¿Cómo es que…?

- _Tus lagrimas Milo-_ le interrumpió el acuariano- _me tienen atado aún a este mundo, estoy vagando en esta tierra pues estas tan aferrado a mi recuerdo que no me dejas partir al descanso eterno...-_ el peli azul, quien se encontra _ba a gatas_ en el piso abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sintiendo como lo invadía una enorme culpa.

-Perdóname Camus, ¡pero es que yo…!-Milo apretó los parpados para contener las lagrimas, entonces, sintió una mano posarse sobre su cabeza- _Debes saber, que siempre lo supe. Entre nosotros no hacían falta muchas palabras, eso me gustaba de nuestra amistad, quiero que conserves ese sweater, te ayudará a combatir el frío del que hablaste…_

-¡Espera Camus!-gritó Milo-Si siempre lo supiste ¿Por qué jamás dijiste nada?

 _-Dime Milo, ¿hacía falta?_ -Milo pudo sentir entonces un frío roce en los labios y una mano posarse sobre su mejilla- _Adiós, Milo…_

¡CAMUS!-el escorpio se deshizo en llanto cuando dejó de sentir la presencia del francés, había decidido llorar hasta que no tuviera más lágrimas y con ello, que ambos pudieran estar en paz.

Después de un par de minutos Aioria y Aldebarán comenzaron a preocuparse por su amigo, Aldebarán fue el primero en devolver sus pasos hacia dentro del templo pero Aioria lo tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza-Ya vendrá-el tauro entonces se detuvo, no paso mucho tiempo para que Milo saliera del templo, cargando una caja y con el sweater de Camus puesto-¿Nos vamos?-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

 _En Jamir_

Mu, Kiki y Shaka se encontraban en la sala, los tres comenzaron a aumentar sus cosmos y con ello tele transportaron las armaduras a las faldas del santuario junto con ellos. Una vez ahí Kiki corrió animadamente escaleras arriba, Mu y Shaka se miraron mutuamente y de pronto pudieron sentir varios cosmos familiares, eran sin duda los cosmos de los caballeros de bronce. Mu movió las armaduras con su telequinesis a la entrada del templo y subió junto con Shaka.

En la entrada de la casa de Aries se encontraron a un alegre Kiki siendo mimado por los mencionados caballeros. Mu sonrió con la escena y los saludo-Buen día, caballeros de Athena, es una dicha volver a verlos.

-¡Mu, Shaka!-exclamó Seiya, lo que hizo que sus compañeros voltearan a verlos inmediatamente, los caballeros dorados sonrieron y los bronces corrieron a su encuentro.

-Shaka ¿Por qué no estás en la sexta casa, es acaso que ha pasado algo?-Preguntó Ikki, el rubio solo alzó una ceja.

-Nada que deba preocuparte caballerito-se limitó a responderle fríamente como era usual, por lo que no causó sorpresa en el caballero de fénix. Después volteó a ver al lemuriano y le dijo solemnemente-Mu, lo mejor será que llevemos las armaduras a Virgo, ya que es la sexta casa será más fácil para todos llegar allá ¿no crees?-Mu asintió con la cabeza y todos se encaminaron al templo de Shaka, llevando con ellos las armaduras. Ahí los dorados se dieron cita y gracias a su sangre pudieron restaurarlas, los bronces en agradecimiento ofrecieron realizar una cena en la sala patriarcal esa noche, la cual fue previamente autorizada por Saori.

Hyoga y Shun se dirigieron al pueblo a comprar las cosas para la fiesta, por su parte Seiya y Shiryu decorarían la sala patriarcal, así que se encaminaron a ella. Ikki quien se encontraba un tanto débil aún prefirió quedarse en alguno de los templos que se encontraban vacíos a descansar, así que se fue a libra.

Una vez que los bronces salieron de virgo, Aldebarán volteó para con Mu y le dijo por lo bajo-¿Todo bien? Supe que te fuiste a Jamir y que Shaka te alcanzó allá-Mu se sonrojó y dio un pequeño brinco por la impresión, su amigo lo había tomado por sorpresa con la parte de Shaka. El ariano tomó al tauro por el brazo y le indicó que lo acompañara fuera del templo.

-Alde, tengo que confesarte una cosa, pero te voy a agradecer mucho que no se lo comentes al resto de los caballeros…

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en eso, viejo amigo-le sonrió.

-Shaka fue a Jamir por que Kiki vino a buscarlo ya que quise reparar las armaduras por mi cuenta, pero estaban muertas…-Aldebarán abrió sus ojos como platos, quiso preguntarle muchas cosas pero mejor dejo que su amigo continuara-yo estuve a punto de morir por mi necedad de querer repararlas sin ayuda, sin embargo, Shaka cuidó de mi y transmitió parte de su cosmos al mío salvándome la vida-El tauro se enterneció al ver la mirada de su amigo al hablar de Shaka, no había que ser un genio para notar que el lemuriano estaba muerto de amor por el virgo-Y fue entonces…-continuó Mu, bajando notablemente el tono de su voz-que ambos entendimos que sentíamos algo más que amistad…es tan extraño Aldebarán, aun no me hago a la idea de estos sentimientos-el caballero de la primera casa bajo la mirada, esbozando una leve sonrisa y continuó-Sin embargo, no me había sentido tan dichoso en toda mi vida…

-Entonces, dime Mu, ¿Tu y Shaka…?-Mu asintió con la cabeza-Tan solo te pido discreción-le dijo el lemuriano.

-Tenlo por seguro Mu, sin embargo, no entiendo por qué querrías ocultar algo así ¿Qué piensa Shaka?

-No lo sé, no lo hemos hablado, por eso mismo preferiría que ahora nadie lo supiera. Sin embargo el entenderá sea cual sea su posición que te lo dijera a ti, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo-le sonrió.

-Bueno, querido Mu, ciertamente me tienes muy abandonado y ahora que tienes pareja creo que ni el ser vecinos estará a mi favor.

-¡Mu!-el mencionado caballero volteó hacia donde provenía la voz, de la entrada de virgo salió Shaka, quien volteó a ver al caballero de Tauro con cierto recelo.

-¿Qué ocurre Shaka?-le respondió el lemuriano haciendo uso de su serena voz

El virgo se acercó al peli lavanda y le puso una mano en el hombro, después sostuvo su mirada por fracciones de segundo con el tauro para luego mirar a los ojos al ariano-¿Me acompañas?-Mu asintió con la cabeza y volteó a ver a Aldebarán, quien estaba tratando de contener la risa, el tibetano no entendió que era tan gracioso y tan solo se fue junto con el rubio.

Aldebarán se sonrió al ver a esos dos dirigirse a la casa de virgo, antes de entrar Shaka volteó hacia atrás y se encontró de nuevo con los ojos del tauro, para sorpresa de él y de Mu Shaka lo tomó del brazo y después volvió a mirar hacia delante. Quería dejarle a Aldebarán muy claro quién era el dueño de los sentimientos de Mu, al tauro lo único que le ocasionaba su actitud era gracia.

El resto de los dorados partieron a sus respectivas casas, quedando solo Mu y Shaka en la casa del virgo.

-¿Para que querías que te acompañara Shaka?-le preguntó un inocente Mu, el hombre podía ser muy listo pero aun así era un tanto ingenuo.

-Bueno…-Shaka trató de pensar rápido en una excusa, fallando miserablemente, Mu se le quedo viendo fijo esperando su respuesta y fue entonces cuando entendió lo que pasaba-Ya veo…solo querías que dejara de hablar con Aldebarán ¿cierto?-El caballero de Aries no pudo evitar reír por la actitud de Shaka-No creí que algo tan insignificante como eso te provocara celos ¿No te parece un sentimiento algo mundano para ti, querido Shaka, la posesión?

-Efectivamente así es, y me odio a mi mismo por sentirme así Mu créelo, nada de lo que estoy sintiendo parece ser mío. Es como si de pronto hubiera entrado a otra realidad en la que soy capaz de cosas que jamás creí: amar, desear, necesitar, poseer. Se supone que yo soy el caballero más cercano al gran maestro…-Mu miró la incertidumbre en el rostro de Shaka y por un momento temió que el indio se arrepentiría de sus sentimientos, sin embargo, el semblante le cambio de pronto al caballero de la sexta casa y volteó a verlo con la misma ternura del día anterior-Mas ¿Te digo una cosa, mi querido Mu? No importa ya quien era yo o lo mucho que pensaba conocerme antes de amarte, si finalmente con estas tontas actitudes puedo lograr en ti una sonrisa aceptaré gustoso este cambio en mi persona…

Mu sintió que lo invadía una enorme euforia, jamás pensó escuchar palabras tan dulces de la boca de Shaka, quien más bien era reservado. Pero si él mismo había cambiado en función a sus sentimientos por el indio, volviéndose menos tímido con él y más consciente de sus emociones, lo mismo le podía ocurrir al caballero de virgo. Entonces, Mu tomó a Shaka de la mano y lo jaló hacia el-Ven aquí-le dijo antes de besarlo. Ambos se vieron de pronto arrastrados por sus emociones, víctimas de ese amor que recién se habían declarado y que parecía crecer mas y mas a cada minuto, mientras se besaban avanzaban con los ojos cerrados dándose de tumbos con los pocos muebles que Shaka poseía hasta que finalmente las manos del rubio terminaron por ubicar su sillón, el mencionado caballero tomó a Mu por detrás de la cabeza y sin dejar de besarlo lo recostó junto con él en dicho mueble, ambos estaban recostados de frente en el sillón, sin parar por un minuto de comerse los labios cuando de pronto escucharon no solo pasos sino una fuerte voz en la casa de virgo, Mu se separó instantáneamente de Shaka y se quedó congelado al igual que él.

-¡Shaka! ¡Shaka! ¿Podrías regalarme un poco de aceite? ¡Desde lo que paso en el mercado no quieren venderme nada! Siento molestarte pero eres el único caballero que tengo al lado…-Era Milo, quien no tenía otra intención más que cocinarse algo antes de la cena, pues el apetito que no tenía antes le había llegado de golpe. Sin embargo, al no escuchar respuesta por parte del rubio Milo se aventuró a entrar a buscarlo, miró entonces el sillón que le quedaba con el respaldo hacia él y del apoyo para el brazo se veían resbalar cabellos rubios-¿Se habrá dormido y por eso no me responde?-pensó Milo, pero cuando vio más de cerca, notó que a los cabellos rubios se le entremezclaban unos lilas-¡Noooo! ¡No es cierto!-sin poder evitarlo empezó a reírse sin parar, cuando pudo controlar su risa les dijo-Perdónenme por interrumpirlos, ahora mismo me largo, ¡Provecho!-El escorpio continuó riendo mientras salía de la casa de Virgo.

Mu, muerto de la pena, volteó a ver a Shaka con ojos piadosos-Shaka…creo que necesitamos decirles a todos lo que está pasando para evitarnos este tipo de situaciones…-El pobre Mu estaba tan rojo que sentía que jamás volvería a su color normal, Shaka se quedó pensativo un momento y le dijo-Bueno, si Milo lo sabe no tardarán en enterarse los demás…

-Aldebarán también lo sabe-murmuró Mu-Yo se lo dije…

-Bueno-le interrumpió Shaka-Aioria también lo sabe, el fue a mi casa antes de que yo partiera a Jamir y le dije de mis intenciones por lo que debe suponer que ahora estamos juntos.

Mu miró a Shaka con ironía-Entonces todos lo saben ya…es una pena que Milo se haya tenido que enterar de esta manera.

-No Mu, lo que es una pena es que sigamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo con esta tonta conversación-le cortó Shaka besándolo.

-Espera-se separó el lemuriano-Los caballeros de bronce no lo saben aún, es más, estoy seguro que ni siquiera lo sospechan, por lo que te pido que en la cena de esta noche seamos discretos.

-No entiendo, ¿Que tiene de malo que se enteren?-Arqueó el virgo una ceja.

-No me apetece que seamos el centro de atención de esa fiesta, es todo.

-Bueno, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo….

Finalmente llego la hora de la celebración, las armaduras no fueron invitadas y todos estaban dispuestos a pasar un rato agradable, que bien les hacía falta después de todas las intensas situaciones que habían vivido en los pasados días, incluyendo el campamento.

Aldebarán y Aioria tomaban alegremente, mientras trataban de disuadir a Seiya de tomar por su corta edad, esto más bien por parte de Aioria ya que a Alde le importaba poco la edad de Seiya, para el ya eran básicamente adultos por su desempeño y sentido de la responsabilidad, así que cuando Aioria se descuidaba le daba un par de tragos de vino al pegaso.

Shiryu estaba con Mu, ambos platicaban muy animadamente mientras Kiki tomaba de la mano al Dragón, el pequeño le tenía tanta admiración y cariño que de pronto Mu sintió algo de celos, pues aun que sabía que su alumno lo admiraba parecía tener cierta predilección por el peli negro.

Hyoga se acercó a Milo y lo miró con detenimiento, para después abrir los ojos grandes como platos-¡Yo conozco ese sweater!

Milo se sonrió-Era de tu maestro, fue un regalo de despedida de su parte…

-Ya entiendo-le respondió el caballero de cisne.

-De este modo, pretendo honrar la memoria de tu maestro, que estoy seguro hubiera odiado estar aquí-le sonrió el peli azul, obteniendo a su vez una sonrisa del siberiano

-Seguramente-le dijo Hyoga, ocasionando que ambos rieran.

Ikki y Shaka estaban sentados en el comedor, sin hablarse, gustaban mas de observar lo que ocurría a sus alrededores, en eso la mirada de Shaka se cruzó con la de Mu, quien le sonrió instantáneamente, Shaka inevitablemente le devolvió la sonrisa. Ikki despertó de su letargo al notar esto, volteó a ver a Shaka y luego a Mu y se sonrió, sin embargo no dijo nada, ninguno de los dos caballeros dorados notó el gesto de cualquier modo.

El resto de los dorados parecía haber entrado inconscientemente en la complicidad con Mu y Shaka, no mencionando nada sobre su relación. La noche transcurrió de manera tranquila y animada cumpliendo su objetivo que era relajarse y convivir. Esta ocasión nadie bebió de más ni hubo algún infortunado incidente, lo cual de cierto modo desilusionó a Milo quien había pensado que era la oportunidad perfecta para ver un poco fuera de control a los bronces, pero no, esa noche no seria.

Al día siguiente los caballeros de bronce se despidieron, pues irían de regreso a Japón en donde Saori se encontraba, Kiki le pidió permiso a su maestro para acompañarlos, quien aceptó un poco de mala gana-¿A qué hora piensa Kiki entrenar para ser caballero de Athena? A este paso, no podré heredarle la armadura-pensó Mu, sin embargo, no era partidario de interponerse en los deseos de su alumno, finalmente las cosas caerían por su propio peso.

Por su parte los dorados debían permanecer en sus posiciones por indicaciones de Dohko-No más idas a Jamir, Mu-le sentenció el caballero de Libra en esa ocasión. Mu, quien era muy respetuoso de las normas y de sus superiores, era incapaz de desobedecer al antiguo Maestro.

Pasados algunos días, él y Shaka se encontraban en virgo, habían terminado de desayunar y Mu estaba recogiendo los platos sucios cuando Shaka lo abrazó por la espalda, Mu soltó los platos por la impresión pero alcanzó a atraparlos con su psicoquinesia-No creí agradecer tanto tener estas habilidades para cosas mundanas como desde que estoy contigo, Shaka-sonrió el lemuriano, después se volteó para con el indio y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, estaban a punto de besarse cuando sintieron un cosmos extraño en el santuario, Mu soltó inmediatamente a Shaka-Ese cosmos…está en la casa de Tauro…

Ambos caballeros corrieron escaleras abajo hasta Tauro, seguidos por Aioria quien al verlos pasar tan apuradamente por su templo y haber sentido también la extraña presencia se les unió.

Al llegar a la casa de Tauro los tres caballeros vieron horrorizados a su amigo recargado en un pilar inconsciente, parecía haber sido derrotado con un solo golpe y el templo no tenía señas de que el tauro hubiera respondido el ataque.

Mu se arrodilló y tomó la cabeza de su amigo-¡Aldebarán!-gritó en desesperación mientras las lagrimas le escurrían sin parar, abrazando la cabeza del Tauro a su pecho, Aioria se acercó al caballero de la segunda casa y buscó su pulso-Sigue con vida, pero debemos atenderlo de inmediato-los otros dos caballeros asintieron y Shaka ayudó a Mu a incorporarse para poder llevar al Tauro hacia la enfermería del santuario.

Una vez dentro de la enfermería los encargados se movieron rápidamente para auxiliar al caballero de tauro, Aioria fue a llamar a Milo mientras Shaka y Mu se quedaron fuera de la habitación en espera de noticias.

-Ha sido culpa mía-murmuró el ariano-Si yo hubiera estado en mi casa, Aldebarán estaría a salvo…

-No es tu culpa que el haya sido incapaz de vencer a su enemigo, Mu-intento consolarlo Shaka, sin embargo, conociendo a Mu tan bien como lo hacía, sabía que poco ayudarían sus palabras.

-Mi obligación como caballero de Aries es que ningún enemigo logre atravesar la primera casa, de ser así, debo pagarlo con mi vida, no la de Aldebarán-el tibetano apretó los puños, sintiendo una enorme impotencia-Mientras yo me divertía el sufrió las consecuencias de mi descuido, esto no puede volver a pasar Shaka… De ser así no mereceré el título de caballero, y ahora, ni siquiera el de amigo…

Shaka lo miró, pocas eran las veces que Mu se molestaba y ahora, por sus palabras, podía ver que el peli lavanda estaba furioso con el mismo-Nosotros como caballeros, hemos renunciado a muchas cosas, entre ellas a una vida normal ¡Debemos renunciar a nosotros mismos pues nuestra prioridad debe ser siempre la seguridad del santuario y nuestra Diosa! Tu y yo hemos perdido el rumbo y uno de nuestros compañeros resultó gravemente herido a consecuencia de esto, la próxima vez, podría incluso tratarse de Athena…

El guardián de la sexta casa lo miró con seriedad-Entiendo, ¿Qué harás entonces, Mu?

-Se que sabes lo que hay que hacer, querido Shaka, y también se que estarás de acuerdo conmigo-el lemuriano le sonrió apenas, mientras sus enormes ojos tristes se posaban en los del indio, quien asintió comprendiendo las intenciones de Mu.

-Por un momento…-comenzó el virgo-...de verdad quise dejar de lado la idea de que los sentimientos eran una debilidad, sin embargo, este hecho lo único que ha logrado es que lo confirme-Shaka bajo la mirada, no podía ver directamente a los ojos al ariano, pues sentía que si lo hacía solo entorpecería las cosas-¿Quieres, que borre tus memorias nuevamente, Mu?-Shaka dijo esto con tal tristeza que Mu sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, después negó con la cabeza-No es necesario, quisiera aun que sea quedarme con eso-Nuevamente el caballero de Aries esbozo una débil sonrisa, mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos-Yo te amo Shaka, por favor, si en nuestro camino para defender la paz en este mundo no llegáramos a estar juntos de nuevo, te pido me busques en la otra vida…

Shaka no dijo nada, solo sintió las lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas-Nos veremos después, Mu...-El virgo dejó caer una lagrima antes de darse la vuelta y partir de vuelta a su templo.

Mu miró a la dirección opuesta, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños mientras las lágrimas encontraban camino por sus mejillas-Adiós, Shaka…

Continuación en el sig. capitulo...


	9. capitulo final

Notas de Autora:

Ok ok u.u tuve que hacer esto porque hasta a mí se me achicopaló el corazón con el final anterior, así que aquí tienen un final alterno, aun que el otro claramente es como yo pienso que hubieran terminado las cosas, pero esto es lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara y prefiero quedarme con este sinceramente :P

En un punto (como siempre) me desvié y por poco este fic deja de ser puro y santo D: pero tranquilos logre mantenerme dentro de mis limites (Ejem).

Aclaración: P. O. V. = Point of View (punto de vista) no sé como mas ponerlo sinceramente, pero cada quien va a narrar cómo ve la situación. Espero y no sea confuso.

Bueno, Enjoy!

…

Mu P. O. V.

Dos semanas habían pasado, el desafortunado acontecimiento que dejó a Aldebarán varios días en la enfermería desencadenó una serie de sucesos que nos tenía a los caballeros dorados en alerta; la señorita Saori había sido atacada por sirvientes de Hilda, la representante de Odín en la tierra, quien gobierna Asgard. Al parecer su intención es apoderarse del santuario, sin embargo, nosotros como caballeros dorados por ordenes del viejo maestro no podemos movernos de nuestra posición, no nos ha querido explicar el por qué, pero siendo ahora el patriarca no podemos desobedecer sus órdenes.

Al pensar en todo lo que los bronces están pasando para defender a nuestra Diosa y en el propio sufrimiento de Athena, quien utiliza su cosmos para evitar el deshielo de los glaciares, no puedo evitar llorar de impotencia. No entiendo las razones del viejo maestro para que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada, pero me ha encomendado mantener al resto de los dorados en sus posiciones a toda costa.

Este día Aioria ha llegado a mi templo, puedo ver que esta igual de desesperado que yo por hacer algo, sin embargo, no debo mostrarme así ante él, pues lo único que lograre es alimentar su carácter impulsivo y saldrá corriendo a auxiliar a los bronces, no quiero lastimarlo, pero el maestro fue muy claro cuando me dijo "a toda costa".

Posteriormente el resto de los caballeros llegan a mi casa, incluyéndolo a él…siento como mi corazón palpita a mil por hora cuando lo veo aparecer en mi templo, sin embargo, trato de guardar la compostura y los saludo a todos con solemnidad, realmente no tengo ánimos de sonreírle a nadie en este momento.

Milo me informa que Dohko les ordenó reunirse a todos aquí por la gravedad del asunto y yo tan solo asiento con la cabeza y volteó a ver al horizonte, evitando así cruzarme con su mirada. Nuestros compañeros han sido muy comprensivos y respetables con nuestra decisión y no han hecho intento alguno por disuadirnos de ella, solo Aldebarán quien ya recuperó la conciencia me dio a entender que me había tomado las cosas demasiado a pecho y que actué sin meditar bien la situación, puede que sea cierto, pero aun así…

- _Mu, estoy cansado de esperar aquí sin hacer nada ¡dime por favor el motivo de todo esto!_ -Aioria me sacó de mis pensamientos, yo solo cerré los ojos para así poder contener mi propia impotencia, pero no pude evitar reaccionar, al contrario de Aioria quien se enfurece yo termino llorando cuando me siento atado de manos. El caballero de Leo me mira entonces con curiosidad, se que espera una respuesta de mi boca pero ni siquiera yo entiendo muy bien los motivos del Maestro, así que mejor permaneceré callado.

- _Discúlpame, Aioria_ -le digo finalmente mientras me doy la media vuelta, dejándolos a todos atrás para entrar a mis aposentos, no los veo, pero siento que he dejado tras de mí una estela de desconcierto. Una vez dentro me siento en mi cama, retiro la liga que sostiene mi cabello en una coleta y hundo mi rostro en mis manos, sosteniendo mis codos con las rodillas, entonces escucho algo, sin duda son unos pasos, aunque son sigilosos estoy convencido de que se dirigen hacia acá. Al alzar la mirada veo frente a mí a Shaka, sin poder evitarlo doy un pequeño brinco y mis ojos se abren más de lo que creí que eran capaces por la impresión, quiero decir algo, pero no salen palabras de mi boca, me quedo así entonces, con la boca abierta y una cara de franca impresión.

Shaka P. O. V.

Debía seguirle…hacía dos semanas que no sabía nada de él y aun que al principio los motivos por los cuales nos distanciamos me ayudaban a sobre llevar las cosas, por ser yo mas de lógica que de sentimientos, finalmente ni eso pudo contra la horrible sensación de extrañarlo y hoy que lo tuve enfrente y lo vi tan afligido sentí que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, así que cuando entró a la casa de Aries no dude en ir tras él, naturalmente nadie me cuestionó nada ni intentó detenerme y cuando entre y lo vi ahí, sentado al borde de su cama y sumido en una profunda desesperación no pude evitar sentarme a su lado, el no dijo nada, se había quedado boquiabierto por mi repentina aparición y ahora que estábamos sentados hombro con hombro ni siquiera me dirigía la mirada. Entre los dos había un silencio tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Mu P. O. V.

-¿Qué piensas que haces, Shaka?-pensé mientras veía hacia la puerta de mi recinto, evitando a toda costa mirarlo directamente-¿Qué no vez que si te quedas más a mi lado no podré contenerme? ¿O es acaso que lo sabes y por eso estas aquí? Creí que habías entendido que lo mejor era que nos distanciáramos…

- _Mu_ -susurra el caballero de Virgo, su voz es suave y serena- _Perdona mi atrevimiento, se que acordamos el tomar distancia, sin embargo, no pude evitar preocuparme cuando te vi entrar tan repentinamente a Aries. Yo comprendo que entre nosotros no puede haber nada más que una amistad, así que te pido entonces que como amigo me digas si puedo ayudarte en algo…._

Yo al fin volteó a verlo, sus palabras me reconfortan y me duelen a la vez, se que no lo he perdido del todo, pero aun que tengo su amistad, mi corazón clama algo más…y el tenerlo junto a mí y ver ese rostro que antes dibujaba con mis labios y que ahora no puedo ni tocar, causa en mi la peor de las dolencias- _Es solo que estoy preocupado por nuestros amigos los caballeros de bronce, además, Athena…ella, ella está sufriendo tanto y nosotros no podemos hacer nada…_ -inevitablemente las lagrimas vuelven a brotar de mis ojos, cierro los parpados con fuerza mientras trato de ahogar mi llanto.

Shaka P. O. V.

No sabes cómo me rompe el corazón verte así, aun que yo siento también mis manos atadas no estoy tan encariñado con los bronces como tú, por supuesto que me siento mal por toda la situación y sobre todo me preocupo por la seguridad de Athena, pero estoy consciente de que tu cargas el peso de responsabilidad y de cariño, te esfuerzas tanto por parecer fuerte delante de mí, no entiendo por qué lo haces, si con alguien deberías de sentir la confianza de quebrarte es conmigo, no lo dudo mas y dejo de lado todos nuestros prejuicios, no puedo permanecer inerte al verte sufrir así, lentamente y a reserva de tu reacción toco tu mano, que estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía, tu volteas instantáneamente al sentir el contacto, tu rostro no expresa rechazo, sino mas bien sorpresa y…te sonrojas, Dioses, como extrañaba ver tus mejillas con ese adorable tono que le sienta tan bien a tu pálida tez, pero sobre todo, que me dice que aun me amas al igual que yo.

- _Mu_ -te llamo suavemente, abriendo mis ojos para que puedas interpretar mejor mis palabras _-Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo, independientemente de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. Si tú decides desobedecer a Dohko o quedarte pacientemente en el santuario, yo te apoyaré en cualquiera de los dos casos, ya sea manteniendo a los demás caballeros de oro al margen o escapando contigo hacia Asgard._

Mu P. O. V.

-Shaka, por favor, no sigas-pienso mientras te miro a los ojos, como suplicándote tengas compasión de mis emociones ¿Qué no vez que estas a escasos pasos de quebrar todas mis barreras? Tu mano sobre la mía…lo único que logras es que ansié mas de ti ¿Quieres cesar mi agonía cambiándola por una muchísimo más personal y a mis ojos, peor? Si sigues por esta línea no respondo por lo que pueda pasar, ya sea que te bese o que te aparte.

- _Agradezco mucho tus palabras, Shaka_ -te digo mientras te sonrío, aun que siento que lo hago más por costumbre que porque realmente lo sienta. Tú no me sonríes de vuelta, tu vista se desvía a mis labios y siento como clavas tus ojos en ellos, ya no puedo más, te tomo la mano que aun descansaba sobre la mía y entrelazo mis dedos con los tuyos, tu entiendes mis intensiones e inmediatamente rompes la distancia entre nosotros con un beso.

¡Dioses Shaka! Creo que jamás me habías besado así, puedo sentir con cada roce de tus labios la desesperación, la alegría, la tristeza, el anhelo, el deseo… el profundo amor que se mantiene como suspendido, por mi parte yo correspondo tus sentimientos pues me he visto envuelto en una profunda melancolía desde que decidimos separarnos, frecuentemente me he preguntado si era nuestra única alternativa, ahora realmente creo que no importa cuántas veces intente renunciar a ti, siempre terminaré volviendo.

Shaka P. O. V.

No entiendo cómo llegamos a este punto, sin embargo, me parece lo más lógico, nuestros sentimientos siguen a flor de piel, te juro que aun que deseaba tanto esto no estaba en mis planes que pasara, tu sueltas mi mano para pasar tus brazos por alrededor de mi cuello, tu cálida piel en contacto con la mía me hace estremecer, intento acercarte más a mi pero nuestras armaduras chocan , ambos rompemos el beso al sentir el golpe y tu sueltas una pequeña risa, mas por pena que porque te haya causado gracia sospecho. Sin pensarlo me despojo de mi armadura, tú me miras incrédulo y veo que estas a punto de replicar por lo que pongo mi dedo índice en tus labios- _¿Te preocupa la seguridad del santuario, Mu? Aioria y Milo están cuidando el templo de Aries, haremos guardias, no te preocupes_ -Tu inmediatamente relajas los hombros con mis palabras y veo como tu expresión cambia drásticamente, sin embargo desvías la mirada y te sonrojas, no entiendo por qué hasta que veo que tu también comienzas a retirar tu armadura, noto que para ti esto equivale a bajar la guardia y por eso te ha avergonzado- _¿Guardias entonces, he?_ -me dices con una sonrisa picara mientras dejas tu armadura en el suelo. Yo te devuelvo la sonrisa y me lanzo de nuevo a tus labios, mientras nos besamos buscas mis manos y las tomas para colocar mis brazos alrededor de tu cintura, este gesto me parece tan atrevido que me sonrojo sin poderlo evitar, tu por tu parte pones tus manos a cada lado de mis caderas y me sobre salto al sentirlas, jamás, JAMAS me habías puesto las manos en las caderas, nadie, jamás, en la vida… ¿Qué está pasando por tu mente, Mu?

Mu P. O. V.

¡Diablos! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Inmediatamente subo mis manos hacia los hombros de Shaka, apenado por mi comportamiento y para mi sorpresa él las toma colocándolas de nuevo en donde estaban, de pronto siento que escapa de mi un quejido cuando siento los labios de Shaka bajar por mi mentón hacia mi cuello, me quedo estático al escucharme y me coloco rápidamente las manos sobre la boca, provocando que Shaka se detenga en seco- _¿Estás bien?_ -me pregunta haciendo contacto visual conmigo- _No…_ -le contesto con un hilo de voz, el se re incorpora y me mira con curiosidad- _¿Y por qué es_ _eso?_ -me pregunta tranquilamente.

 _-Shaka ¿A que estamos_ ju _gando? ¿Por qué nos hacemos esto? ¿Así es como serán las cosas? ¿Seremos amantes de guardia? Dímelo_ -El caballero de virgo se me quedo viendo serio un par de segundos, por su mirada pude entender que no tenía una respuesta a ninguna de mis preguntas, por lo que me apresuré a decirle-No me parece justo para ninguno de los dos que sea así.

- _Bueno Mu_ -me interrumpió- _¿Te parece más justo entonces que neguemos lo que sentimos? ¿Que vivamos distanciados pero deseando estar cerca? En vez de pensar en el por qué no podemos estar juntos ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a pensar en cómo podríamos estarlo?-_

Me quede helado, me había dicho esto último con un tono un tanto molesto, pude entender que se estaba cansando de que yo siempre le rehuyera, baje la vista y murmuré- _Tienes razón, debe haber una manera…_ -Shaka entonces me tomó ambas manos y yo voltee para verlo directamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que al no tener el privilegio de verlos todo el tiempo me parecían aun mas místicos e hipnotizantes- _La encontraremos juntos_ -finalmente le dije, ahora sí con una leve pero franca sonrisa.

Shaka P. O. V.

Cuanto me alegra, querido Mu, que hayas cambiado de parecer, te hago saber mi alegría por medio de un beso en la mejilla, que tú conviertes en un beso en los labios.

 _-¿En qué nos quedamos?_ -te pregunto mientras vuelvo a bajar por tu cuello, tu solo te sonríes con los ojos cerrados y me dices- _No sé cuánto tiempo más nos queda antes de la guardia_ -Yo por mi parte sigo mi camino y me detengo para retirar tu bufanda- _Bueno, yo solo ruego a los Dioses que no se les ocurra entrar sin llamarnos primero_ -te digo mientras arrojo la mencionada prenda al piso, tu solo te ríes y me ves por un breve instante a los ojos- _Te amo Shaka_ -tus palabras me hacen sentir un vuelco en el estomago, un vuelco agradable- _Y yo a ti_ -te respondo con una dulzura que ni yo mismo sabia que tenia, para después dedicarme a demostrártelo.

 _Y fin…_

 **Contestando reviews**

Jabed

Hola! A mí también me cuesta ver a Shaka así jajajaja por eso puse que estarían un poco OOC, pero de cualquier modo en mi headcanon hay dos posibilidades amorosas para el 1) Que sea muy reservado con sus sentimientos y eso le cause problemas con su pareja por parecer que le es indiferente o 2) que sea un auténtico virgo, que al principio se hacen los inalcanzables y ya enamorados son pura miel sobre hojuelas. Yo por mi parte trate de quedarme algo en medio de esos dos; Shaka sería apasionado y cariñoso en privado jamás en público, lo cual para Mu está bien porque es demasiado tímido como para andar gritando a los 4 vientos sus sentimientos.

Respecto a Kiki, cuando leí tu comentario me dio mucha risa porque ya había escrito la parte donde Kiki piensa que el amor es repulsivo, es un niño que pretende ser maduro pues está rodeado de adultos, pero finalmente no deja de ser un niño y eso es lo bello del asunto.

Finalmente quiero agradecerte por todos tus comentarios espero que la historia haya sido de tu agrado hasta el final : )

Elsa Lawliet

Lamento lo de tu diabetes jajaja que bueno que a pesar de la alta dosis de cursilería te gusto, a veces lo leo y me pregunto en qué diablos estaba pensando jajaja sobre el Milo x Camus me emocione mas yo cuando leí que te habías emocionado tanto :P me alegra haber podido transmitirte esos sentimientos pues básicamente a mí también me gusta mucho ese par y así no me siento sola en mi locura, realmente si quiero hacer un fic solo de ellos, pero debo estudiarlos mucho más para que me quede bonito, estoy segura de que no pasara mucho para que te lo encuentres por ahí n_n

Quiero finalmente agradecer a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta su desenlace, a los que se quedaron a la mitad también por haber leído aun que sea esos pedazos y a los futuros lectores de esta historia también ¡A todos mil gracias de verdad!

Abrazos a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente fic, el cual tendrá por título Memorias.

Agradezco nuevamente a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto y me disculpo si esto les genero algún tipo de trauma ya sea por el otro final o porque este tiene obscenidades jajaja (en mi vida he escrito un lemon y no planeo hacerlo en un futuro cercano créanme) estaré leyendo sus reviews y los contestaré por medio de la pagina que creo que si me da la opción de hacerlo.

¡Gracias totales!


End file.
